TE AMARÉ TODA MI VIDA
by Aika Rithalin Lithium
Summary: Midorikawa Ryuuji es un niño de 3 años, recientemente huérfano y sin ningún amigo, que cada día se sienta en un banco, sólo, hasta que... ULTIMO CAPÍTULO SUBIDO!
1. Chapter 1

**TE AMARÉ TODA MI VIDA**

**CAPÍTULO 1: ¿QUIERES SER MI AMIGO?**

**Disclamier: los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen.**

**Un MidorikawaxUlvida que se me ocurrió una noche de insomnio. Ya sé que debería estar trabajando en el GoenjixKazemaru que me encargó kamon-dark-kazemaru, pero es que se me ocurrió esto y tenía que sacarlo. No te preocupes, kamon-dark-kazemaru, prometo ponerme a ello enseguida.**

**Nada más que decir, no sé cómo habrá quedado, juzgad con vuestros propios ojos.**

Midorikawa Ryuuji tiene tres años, le gusta mucho el helado y es huérfano. Ese es el único gaje de su vida. En el primer mes de primavera de ese mismo año, los padres del oji negro se vieron implicados en el atraco a un banco y murieron como rehenes, dejando a su hijo pequeño sólo en el mundo, ante el peligro y la soledad. Tenía un carácter lo bastante fuerte como para no deprimirse profundamente a pesar de su corta edad, pero no dejaba de tener tres años y eso le hacía muy vulnerable.

Durante los primeros meses en el orfanato, fue objeto de burlas y bromas de parte de los demás niños, que no paraban de hacerle novatadas, como si todo lo que le había pasado ya no fuera suficiente.

Se sentía muy solo allí, y rodeado de extraños que no le querían y lo trataban fatal, en especial, un niño llamado Nagumo Haruya, que por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a entender, se creía el dueño del patio y actuaba como el jefe de todos lo que estaban allí.

POV MIDORIKAWA

Fue un día de primavera cuando te vi por primera vez, estabas jugando con un grupo de niñas a lanzaros una pelota, y yo estaba sentado en un banco, viéndote reír y jugar. Te envidiaba, porque eras feliz.

Después de ese día, me sentaba siempre cerca de donde tú estabas, sin atreverme nunca a decirte nada, por miedo al rechazo.

Una vez, Hitomiko me dio un helado, y eso me ponía muy contento, así que fui alegremente al banco de siempre, para observarte, como todos los días. Pero cuando me faltaban apenas unos metros para llegar, Haruya y su banda obstruyeron mi camino.

-Hola, niña –se burló Haruya.

-¡No soy una niña! –protesté yo, enfadado.

El pelirrojo se rió a carcajadas, imitado por sus compañeros.

-Sí, sí que lo eres. Eh, preciosa, ¿nos das tu helado? –preguntó, quitándomelo de las manos.

Quise pegarle y recuperar mi helado, pero el levantó el brazo y no llegaba tan alto ni saltando, por más que lo intenté. Todo el mundo se reía de mí. Acabé rindiéndome y me senté en mi banco, con ganas de llorar, pero no lo hice porque allí estabas tú, y no habría soportado esa vergüenza.

Vi cómo te acercabas y te sentabas a mi lado, mirándome con tus preciosos ojos azules llenos de tristeza, y me dijiste:

-¿Estás bien? –era la primera vez que me dirigías la palabra, y yo estaba muy nervioso, así que no te contesté, pero afortunadamente para mí, tú no te lo tomaste a mal-No hagas caso de Nagumo, es un tonto. Sólo quería tu helado. ¿De qué era? –preguntaste, sonriendo.

Por fin, las palabras se decidieron a salir de mi boca.

-De vainilla –respondí, en voz baja-. ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

-Oh, nada más por hablar de algo –dijiste-. Se te ve muy solo aquí, ¿por qué no te vienes con nosotras a jugar? –ofreciste, muy amablemente.

Te miré a los ojos.

-¿Yo?

-Claro ^^. Venga, anímate… ¿cómo te llamas?

-Midorikawa "Reize" Ryuuji –contesté, estático.

-Encantada, yo soy Yagami "Ulvida" Reina, pero llámame solo Ulvida. ¿Cómo te llamo yo a ti?

-Solo Midorikawa…

-Vale, Mido-kun. ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?

Me quedé mirándote, sin creer lo que decías. Sinceramente, al principio pensé que era una especie de broma pesada, y que tarde o temprano lo iba a confirmar, pero acepté igualmente. No pude resistirme a la profundidad de tus ojos, ni a tu encantadora sonrisa.

-Pues… sí, claro, ¿por qué no?

Dicho esto, me cogiste de la mano y me llevaste a conocer a tus otras amigas. Eran todas chicas, pero eso no importaba, encajé perfectamente y, por fin, fui feliz.

**Ya tengo la continuación preparada, pero solo colgaré ese capítulo y ninguno más si entre los dos primeros no recibo al menos 3 o 4 reviews (y esta vez lo cumpliré xD)**

**Gracias por leer**

**¡Besos, adiós!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Nuestro primer beso**

**Disclamier: Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

**Bueno, veo que la historia está gustando, así que si os gusta este capítulo, que no tiene nada que ver con el primero, creo que la seguiré.**

**Kozuue: siempre la primera en comentar, tq!**

**Mizuki-chan-18: ¡graxxx por pensar q es asombroso! Yo no creo q sea para tanto, pero grax d todas maneras ^^**

**tqgirlxulatq23: lo mismo, muchas gracias, me encanta escribir cosas bonitas, para mi gusto y para el de todos, así que espero que te guste este capi. Y gracias también por el review de mi otro fic ;)**

_Nueve años después…_

Los alumnos del instituto Alien estaban de vacaciones en Iki (podría haber puesto Okinawa como todo el mundo, pero estuve buscando sitios para no hacerlo igual y este me gustó encantó). Era pleno agosto y todos estaban como locos en la playa, todos los días a todas horas, o paseando por sus verdes jardines. Se lo pasaban muy bien, en cualquiera de los casos. Las noches eran bastante locas, a pesar de que solo tenían doce años (imaginaos cómo serían con quince o dieciséis). Se juntaban en una habitación al azar, se apretujaban todos juntos y, dependiendo del día, ponían la música a tope y bailaban hasta caer rendidos por el cansancio, o se sentaban todos en círculo y jugaban a juegos como la botella y cosas así.

El día más emocionante de las vacaciones para cierto chico de pelo verde, su habitación fue escogida esa noche y jugaron a la botella. Él tenía la esperanza de que alguna vez le tocara con su amor secreto, pero pasaron los turnos y se besó con mucha gente, menos con Ulvida.

Decepcionado, le propuso a su mejor amiga dar un paseo por la playa, ya que el juego se tornaba aburrido para todos, y cada uno se fue buscando su propia escapatoria.

POV ULVIDA

Sabía que ese era el día y el momento, y quería decírtelo de una vez. No quería seguir tratando de esconder mis sentimientos, y sentía que había llegado la hora de decírtelo todo.

Llegamos a un acantilado contra el que rompían las primeras olas de la mañana, con una vista preciosa del mar, y tú decidiste que nos sentáramos allí, sobre el césped mojado por las gotas del rocío.

Nos quedamos en silencio viendo el amanecer, los primeros rayos de luz iluminaban tu cara, y a medida que se iba acercando el momento, yo estaba cada vez más nerviosa. Podía sentir tu calmada y tranquila respiración, junto a la mía, nerviosa y acelerada.

Te miré. Tenías los ojos cerrados y los abriste para mí. Te me acercaste y pasaste un brazo por encima de mis hombros, haciendo que me estremeciera, y que mi corazón latiera más y más deprisa. Te tenía tan cerca… Juntaste nuestras mejillas y me quedé paralizada unos instantes. Hasta que tú me cogiste la barbilla y levantaste mi cabeza suavemente.

-¿Qué te pasa? –preguntaste, con tus ojos entrecerrados porque los dañaban la luz del sol. Te miré, muy sorprendida, ¿cómo podías saberlo?- Y no intentes negar que algo te pasa, sé que no es verdad –me advertiste, serio.

-Bueno… -suspiré- estoy un poco nerviosa, nada más.

-¿Nerviosa? –Dijiste, extrañado- ¿Por qué? –preguntaste lentamente.

-Porque tengo… que decirte algo…

Te quedaste callado, mirándome fijamente con esos enormes ojos que tanto amaba.

-Vaya, qué casualidad, yo también –dijiste, sonriente.

-Entonces, empieza tú –dije rápidamente.

-Qué tramposa eres –te reíste. Seguramente, lo que tú tenías pensado decirme no tendría nada que ver con lo mío, si no, estarías tan nervioso como yo-. De acuerdo. Ulvida, te amo.

-¿Qué? –me habías quitado las palabras de la boca, pero también un peso de encima-. Yo… yo… ¡idiota! –se me saltaron unas lágrimas y me puse a llorar en tu hombro.

Torciste la cabeza, no entendías qué podía haberme hecho estar así, ni por qué te había insultado.

-¿Pero… qué…? –titubeaste-. ¿Por qué lloras?

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? –No era justo, a mí me daría algo si no aceptabas, pero a ti parecía darte igual-. ¿Es que no te importa si yo no siento lo mismo?

-¡Claro que me importa! –replicaste, molesto-. Pero, he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar, y creo que no dejaremos de ser amigos, así que no tengo nada que perder –aclaraste, con una voz mucho más dulce-. Pero sí que me importas, Ulvida, me importas mucho.

Te abracé.

-Entonces, tú deberías saberlo… -dije, decidida-. Yo también te amo, Mido-kun.

-¿En serio? –abriste mucho los ojos. Sonreí, y tú también.

-En serio –asentí.

-Esto sí que es una feliz coincidencia, ¿no crees? –comentaste. Acaricié tu mejilla y me acerqué a tus labios, pero no me atrevía a dar el siguiente paso, así que tú lo hiciste por mí, me besaste. Primero, tímidamente, y después fuiste cogiendo confianza y terminaste el beso sin miedo, poniendo todo tu amor en él.

**¿Sabéis qué pienso? Que me ha quedado muy ñoño, pero bueno, qué se le va a hacer…**

**Y en el siguiente capítulo, ¿qué pasará con la parejita? Jejeje… bueno, solo adelanto que lo primero que saldrá en el próximo capi es "7 años después". Quizá eso os dé una pista, u os deje pensando…**

**¡Me despido ya, besos! ¡Adiós!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Juntos para siempre**

**Holaaa, debería estar practicando divisiones para mi próximo examen de matemáticas, pero ya veis, mi fuerza de voluntad es visiblemente pésima, así que aquí estoy con el siguiente capítulo, que voy a dedicar a todos aquellos que creen que el amor puede ser eterno, los que se den por aludidos… ¡están obligados a dejar un review, muajajaja! Nooo, no soy mala, solo dejadlo si os gusta el capi.**

_7 años después…_

POV MIDORIKAWA

Delante de mí, en el mostrador de la joyería, se encontraban todos los posibles regalos para nuestro séptimo aniversario. "Te los mereces todos", pensé, pero desgraciadamente mi presupuesto era más bien bajo.

-¿Qué le parece este? –el joyero me mostró un collar de perlas, pero era demasiado antiguo para ti. Negué rotundamente con la cabeza. Me enseñó una pulsera de diamantes que sí me llamó la atención, pero dejó de gustarme repentinamente cuando el hombre me comunicó cuantos ceros tenía el precio. Bajé los hombros. Tendría que conformarme con algo mediocre, yo, que quería que todo fuera especial… quisiera sorprenderte. Para mi pesar, eso no podía ser.

Entonces, un tipo entró en la tienda, tenía una cara de felicidad inmensa. Por lo que entendí, le había pedido a su novia que se casara con él y ella le había dicho que sí. Suspiré. Sería bonito hacerte así de feliz a ti también… ¿pero en qué estaba pensando? Era demasiado joven… no sabía qué hacer. Debía decidir algo muy importante, así que me salí de la tienda y me fui a mi pequeño apartamento.

Entré, puse la radio y me senté en mi viejo y destartalado sofá. Y pensé en ti.

¿Cómo sería estar juntos para siempre? Levantarme junto a ti cada mañana, compartirlo todo, estar juntos todo el día, acostarme por las noches con la seguridad de que al día siguiente despertaré a tu lado… vivir juntos. Morir juntos. Hacernos compañía y consolarnos cuando estuviéramos tristes. Todo eso y más, era lo que significaría y… ¡maldita sea! Era todo lo que yo deseaba, sólo faltaba que tú aceptases.

El único inconveniente era nuestra edad, tan sólo diecinueve años, ¿y aguantar hasta que fuésemos viejos? Muchos lo hubieran dado por imposible, pero ¿por qué un amor no puede durar para siempre? Sí, sí que puede, y yo te lo iba a demostrar.

FIN POV MIDORIKAWA

POV ULVIDA

Salía de clase en la universidad, cuando vi a un chico con un sobre en la mano corriendo hacia mí a toda prisa, antes de que me diera tiempo a entrar en la siguiente clase. Al fin, jadeante, llegó hasta donde estaba yo y me entregó el sobre, me dijo:

-¿Ulvida Reina?

-Ajá –respondí. No tenía ni idea de qué iba todo aquello.

-Ah… toma, este… sobre es… para ti, te lo manda… un tal… Reize –dijo, cansado. Me lo dio y fue a sentarse a un banco.

Lo abrí enseguida. Tu letra amontonada e impaciente junto con el contenido de la carta me sacó una sonrisa. La carta decía así:

_Querida Ulvida:_

_Te quiero, te amo, no podría vivir sin ti._

_Si quieres comprobarlo ven esta noche a las ocho y media con ropa para dos días al aeropuerto **** y di tu nombre en recepción, te darán un billete de avión, coge ese vuelo y no hagas preguntas hasta llegar a tu destino._

_Un beso, Reize…_

Bajé del avión y miré a mi alrededor. ¿Iki Island? Pero… ¿ese no era el lugar donde nos dimos nuestro primer beso? ¿Qué planeabas hacer allí? Llegué al hotel que una azafata me indicó, todavía sin entender nada. Me llevaron a mi habitación y me dijeron que tenía una hora exactamente para arreglarme para cenar contigo. Estaba intrigada, por lo que acabé lo más rápido que pude.

Alguien me dejó al lado de unos jardines de césped muy verde y me dijo que siguiera las luces que había por todo el camino, y así lo hice, hasta que divisé a lo lejos mi lugar favorito en el mundo. Nuestro acantilado… Miles de recuerdos se vinieron a mi mente. Ese sitio era muy especial, inspiré y casi podía sentir el olor a hierba por la mañana, aquella mañana en concreto.

Seguí andando y me encontré con una mesa adornada con unas velitas y unas flores, y había farolillos en los árboles, te habías encargado de todo… y allí estabas tú, dando vueltas, murmurando algo que no pude escuchar. Dije tu nombre y te volviste para mirarme. Sonreíste, ¿aliviado?

FIN POV ULVIDA

-No vendrá… me habrá dejado por otro más guapo, más alto, fuerte y más listo… seguro… yo no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ella… no la merezco… -murmuraba el peli verde, preocupado.

Miró el reloj. Ya debería estar allí. Pero no.

POV MIDORIKAWA

Escuché tu voz pronunciar mi nombre, y mi corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte que nunca. Llegué a pensar que podías oír los latidos, en serio. Tus palabras fueron como el despertar de mis oscuros pensamientos.

Nos sentamos y cenamos, tú no parabas de sonreír, ¿verdaderamente eras feliz? ¿Yo era la razón de tu alegría? Me sentí halagado de pensar eso. Ojalá que fuera así…

-Mido-kun… esto es muy romántico –me dijiste-. Se nota que te has esforzado mucho para darme todo esto, gracias, amor. Aishiteru –pusiste tu mano sobre la mía.

-Yo… yo también te quiero… ejem… esto, Ulvida, tengo que hacer algo.

-¿De qué se trata? –preguntaste.

No sé de dónde saqué las palabras que dije a continuación, ni siquiera había preparado nada, supuse que me saldría sobre la marcha, así que empecé:

-Ulvida, -cogí aire, todo el que pude, aunque por más que inspiré nunca me pareció suficiente. Los nervios me mataban, y seguía pensando que a lo mejor éramos muy jóvenes. Sin embargo, alguna fuerza extraña me empujó a seguir hablando- voy a pedirte algo, pero antes quiero que sepas todo lo que en realidad siento por ti.

-De acuerdo... -aceptaste, intrigada.

-Cuando te miro a los ojos y pienso que estoy contigo y que nos tenemos el uno al otro, solo puedo ser feliz, y sé que a veces nos peleamos y que yo no soy una persona demasiado responsable, y que seguramente te parecerá una locura lo que voy a decirte. Puede que pienses que somos muy jóvenes todavía, puede que pienses que lo que tenemos no es suficiente, aunque yo creo que sí lo es, puede que algún día nos arrepintamos de esto, o que alguno de los dos algún día quiera olvidar al otro, pero ahora mismo yo te quiero, no, te amo, y quiero que estemos juntos para siempre. Por eso –saqué una cajita aterciopelada-, necesito saber esto… -abrí la cajita, dentro de la cual había un pequeño anillo en forma de corazón, con un diamante tan azul como el color de tus ojos en el centro-, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

FIN POV MIDORIKAWA

POV ULVIDA

Cuando vi el anillo, que era modesto pero precioso, y del color de mis ojos, la infinita alegría que sentí dio una sacudida a mi corazón, creí que iba a desmayarme de la emoción. No sabía qué hacer ni qué decir, por lo tanto, solamente respondí:

-Por supuesto que sí –nos levantamos y tú me abrazaste, antes de ponerme el anillo. Me quedaba perfecto, parecía hecho especialmente para mí. Te di las gracias, y mil besos, ¿cómo podía agradecerte que hubieras hecho mi vida cien veces más feliz de lo que ya estaba antes?

-¿Sabes una cosa…? –Dijiste, en voz baja-. Tenía miedo de que dijeras que no.

-¡¿Que no? –exclamé-. Escúchame, idiota, eres lo que más quiero en este mundo, mi heladito (^^ xq sé q os gusta q le llame así^^) por ti haría cualquier cosa, así que casarme contigo es… lo mejor que podía pasarme. Y se ha cumplido. Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti. Gracias –besaste mi mano y me cogiste en brazos.

Empecé a reírme.

-¿Qué haces? Ja, ja, bájame –te pedí, aunque me sujeté abrazando tu cuello.

-Mmmm… es que se me ha ocurrido una cosa… ¿por qué no me enseñas tu habitación del hotel? Yo todavía no la he visto… -sonreíste con picardía.

-No me puedo creer que después de un momento tan bonito, estés pensando en hacerlo –te reproché, un poco enfadada.

-Yo no he dicho tal cosa –replicaste-, pero bueno, si insistes.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, suelta!

FIN POV ULVIDA

POV MIDORIKAWA

"¡Lo hice, lo hice, me ha dicho que sí! ¡Hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida!"

Llegamos al hotel, subimos a tu habitación y te solté en la cama.

-Ulvida –dije, sacándome la camisa-, no te voy a mentir. Hoy no tengo ganas.

-¿Lo dices en serio? –estabas sorprendida, muy sorprendida-. Pero si tú siempre tienes ganas… Bueno, déjalo, la verdad es que yo tampoco. Esto es demasiado bonito, no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no seas tú –empezaste a dar vueltas a tu anillo. Me tumbé a tu lado.

FIN POV MIDORIKAWA

POV ULVIDA

-¿Te gusta? –preguntaste, preocupado-. Ya sé que no es gran cosa, pero ahora no tengo mucho dinero, y…

-Claro que me gusta. Es lo más bonito que me han regalado nunca.

-¿Te gustó más que el beso que te regalé en tu quince cumpleaños? –dijiste con cara de cachorrito.

-¡No seas cara dura! –Te di un codazo-. ¡O es que no te acuerdas que me regalaste un beso porque te habías olvidado de mi cumpleaños y no tenías otro regalo!

-Bah, detalles sin importancia –cambiaste tu cara, y relajaste tus facciones-. ¿Te acuerdas, aquel día, cuando éramos pequeños y me robaron mi helado?

-Sí, eso debió de ser traumático para ti… -ironicé, apagando la luz y metiéndome entre las sábanas.

-Ya, bromas aparte. ¿Te imaginabas que pasaría todo esto? –me preguntaste tú, mientras te acostabas a mi lado y me abrazabas.

-No lo sé. Tú me gustabas desde hacía mucho tiempo, quizá siempre me lo imaginé así. Mido-kun…

-¿Sí, amor? –respondiste, medio dormido.

-¿Tendremos hijos algún día? –me quedé sin respuesta. Me di la vuelta y me percaté de que estabas dormido, me encantaba dormir contigo, ya desde pequeñitos, decías cosas muy graciosas por la noche. Y también porque estás monísimo cuando duermes. Besé tus labios y cerré los ojos, a partir de ese día mi vida iba a cambiar.

FIN POV ULVIDA

Pero lo que Ulvida no sabía era hasta qué punto iban a cambiar las cosas…

**¡Jajaja, el drama va a invadir este fic también! Era inevitable, es mi principal característica.**

**¡Seguid leyéndome y dejando reviews, os quiero a todas!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4: BUENAS Y MALAS NOTICIAS**

**Antes de nada, pensaba terminar esto en el capítulo anterior pero me da demasiada pena terminarlo ya, así que me he inventado una nueva trama. ¡Disfrutadla!**

**Advertencia: este capítulo es horrible, horriblemente dramático, más de lo que yo había planeado, pero bueno, la historia está quedando bien, así que lo he dejado así. Por favor no me matéis.**

POV ULVIDA

Había sido la mejor luna de miel que podía haber tenido nunca. Duró los tres meses del verano, fuimos a muchos sitios: Florencia, París, Río de Janeiro, Cádiz, el Caribe… esos días fueron como una nube, aún no me quería bajar de ella cuando me di cuenta de que debíamos volver ya a la universidad.

Aunque, para poder pagar los gastos de la boda, uno de los dos tenía que ponerse a trabajar, y él se ofreció, alegando que yo era la más inteligente y tenía que terminar mis estudios. Al principio me sentía culpable, pero luego comprendí que era lo mejor que podíamos hacer, y acepté.

Él venía por las noches del trabajo y yo de la universidad. Yo tenía más aguante, porque todo lo que hacía era estar sentada y tomando apuntes, solo se me cansaba la cabeza, pero lo más sorprendente era que, aún trabajando él en el ejército, después de pruebas físicas, guardias, carreras y demás, Mido-kun todavía tenía fuerzas para estar un rato conmigo y dedicarme tiempo sólo como él sabía hacerlo.

Todo iba relativamente bien.

3 AÑOS DESPUÉS…

Son las cuatro de la mañana y tú no estás aquí. Me tienes preocupada, ¿por qué todavía no has vuelto? Nunca sales después de las once y media, ya deberías haber llegado hace tres horas y ni me has llamado para decir que tardarás. Estoy segura de que te ha pasado algo.

Me levanto del sofá y miro de nuevo el reloj. Me muerdo el labio inferior, ¿dónde estás? Te habré echado mínimo veintiocho llamadas, pero no has cogido ni una sola de ellas, y no saber de ti me está matando. No podías haber escogido peor momento para desaparecer.

FIN POV ULVIDA

Las lágrimas de alivio cayeron por las mejillas de la peli azul al oír la puerta y ver con sus propios ojos que su marido estaba bien. Se tiró a sus brazos y no le soltó, Midorikawa le correspondió al abrazo, acariciando sus cabellos e intentando tranquilizarla. La oji azul se separó del peli verde.

-¿Dónde estabas? –le preguntó, entre sollozos-. Creí que te había pasado algo, no me cogías el móvil, yo…

-Shhh… -el moreno la atrajo hacia sí contra su pecho-. Estoy bien, cariño, no te preocupes. Deberías estar durmiendo, no tenías que haberme esperado despierta. Sabes que llego muy tarde.

-Sí, pero no a las cuatro de la mañana –replicó la peli azul.

-Ya… -el oji negro bajó los ojos y su mirada se entristeció-. Tenemos que hablar.

Lo primero que Ulvida pensó fue que le iba a decir que tenía a otra y que la iba a dejar, y se echó a llorar.

-No, mi amor, no llores, por favor –suplicó el peli verde, con voz angustiada-. Déjame que te explique lo que pasa, si en realidad no es tan terrible…

La oji azul dejó de sollozar y le miró con curiosidad.

-¿Qué es?

-Es… una mala noticia, eso sin duda.

-No me importa, dilo.

El peli verde suspiró.

-Me han destinado a Irán por diez meses. Tendré que ir a ayudar a los servicios de protección civil y a luchar en la guerra.

Su mujer se tapó la boca con las manos. ¡Él, en la guerra! Era una idea fúnebre, no la aceptaría por nada del mundo, trataría por todos los medios de evitarlo. Era muy peligroso.

-¡No puedes ir!

-Lo siento, cariño, es mi deber y debo cumplirlo –se le escapó una lagrimilla-. ¿O qué crees? ¿Qué me gusta eso de separarme de ti tanto tiempo? Te voy a echar mucho de menos, amor…

-Pero… ¡pero y si te matan! –La oji azul estalló en lágrimas-. ¡No nos puedes dejar aquí solos!

-Ya lo sé, cariño, tú… tú no pienses en eso, ¿vale? –le acarició la mejilla, intentando sonreír-. No me pasará nada, tómalo como una promesa.

-No sé… no quiero perderte… nos haces mucha falta.

-Yo… -el moreno se dio cuenta de algo-. Oye, ¿has dicho _nos_? –se limpió las lágrimas.

-Sí –contestó la peli azul, mirando al suelo.

-¿Por qué? –quiso saber el peli verde.

La peli azul se llevó las manos al vientre y suspiró. Helado-kun, al principio, no entendió de qué iba la historia, luego pensó en las palabras y las acciones de su esposa. Volvió a mirar a Ulvida, y esta vez se fijó en su vientre, ligeramente abultado. Abrió mucho los ojos, más de lo que podáis imaginar, muy sorprendido, y preguntó, emocionado:

-¿¡Vamos a tener un bebé!

-Sí, pero tú no vas a estar aquí para cuando nazca, ni estaremos juntos lo que queda de embarazo…

-¿De cuánto estás? –le preguntó el moreno.

-Dos meses y medio…

-¿Y desde cuándo lo sabes?

-Desde esta mañana, cuando no paré de vomitar y me hice una prueba. Por eso te esperé despierta. Quería contártelo.

-Oh… -decía un afligido Midorikawa-. Perdóname, Ulvida, yo no sabía nada.

-Y, a todo esto, ¿por qué has llegado tarde? –la peli azul acababa de convertirse en una esposa enfadada, y tenía muy mal genio.

-Estuve… -el peli verde se ruborizó-… despidiéndome de mis compañeros.

-Osea, de fiesta, mientras yo estaba aquí como una tonta, preocupándome por ti. ¡Imbécil!

-¡Jo, se me apagó el teléfono! ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Me voy mañana… ups.

La oji azul dejó su genio a un lado al oír el comentario.

-¿Mañana, dices? –Se le quebró la voz-. ¿Y no querías estar conmigo ni una noche? ¿Ni un día?

-Sí, haber, no te confundas –se explicó mejor-, no me voy en unas horas, quiero decir que me voy mañana pero después de este día, porque como ya es por la mañana, por eso lo he dicho así. Me queda un día para estar contigo, y después me iré…

-Ah. ¿No piensas quedarte, entonces?

-Ya te lo he dicho, lo he intentado, pero no consigo convencer al sargento. Es imposible.

Un aura oscura envolvió a la peli azul. Ojalá pudiera dejar de pensar en que iba a estar sola durante ocho meses, y además, embarazada.

-Venga, ¿por qué no te animas, amor? –Dijo el moreno-. ¡Vamos a ser padres, no te hace ilusión!

-Lo que no me hace ninguna ilusión es saber que te vas en un día.

POV MIDORIKAWA

¿Y qué puedo hacer yo? Me siento muy culpable por tener que marcharme, y más ahora que sé en qué estado te encuentras, pero no puedo hacer nada. Iría a pedirle de rodillas a mi jefe que me dejara quedarme, pero no soy el único que tiene que dejar a su mujer embarazada sola por ir a la guerra, y ya sé la respuesta: no. Realmente, nunca me perdonaré tener que abandonarte en un momento como este, ya que ha sido todo muy inoportuno, puedes echármelo en cara toda mi vida. Pero eso no cambiará que deba irme mañana. Y que vaya a echarte mucho de menos durante todo el tiempo que no esté.

DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS, EN EL AEROPUERTO, A LAS 6 DE LA MAÑANA…

Como ya te había dicho ayer, hay más compañeros míos que van a dejar a sus familias, y al verlos despedirse con la misma tristeza y culpabilidad que yo, creo que me perdonas un poco más. Has estado todo el día de ayer abrazada a mí, no me has soltado para casi nada, y yo he hecho lo mismo.

-Adiós –dices, mientras clavas tus ojos en los míos, transmitiéndome todo el dolor que sientes en este instante de amargura. Me abrazas, conteniendo las lágrimas, susurrando mi nombre una y otra vez-. Te quiero, amor mío, vuelve por nosotros.

-Lo haré, mi vida –te beso en los labios dulce y suavemente, y después pongo mi mano sobre tu vientre-. Sois lo único por lo que lucharé. Pensaré en los dos cada momento, no lo dudes.

Rompes a llorar. No querías hacerlo, pero te resulta imposible.

-Cariño, no te vayas, por favor, no te vayas, te lo suplico, no me dejes, no te vayas, quédate conmigo, con nosotros. Aquí serás feliz… -me apresas entre tus brazos. No sé cómo reaccionar.

-Lo sé, pero volveré, te lo juro. Pero prométeme una cosa. Si alguna vez me pasa algo… júrame que volverás a hacer tu vida de nuevo, por favor. Dime que no te echarás a perder por mi culpa, y que cuidarás bien de nuestro hijo si no estoy –te pido mientras sujeto tu barbilla con mi dedo índice.

-¡No digas eso, no te va a pasar nada!

-Bueno, eso ni tú ni yo podemos saberlo –bajo la mirada.

-¡Pues no te vayas, quédate, por favor, quédate…! –Coges mis manos y no las sueltas- ¡No voy a dejar que te vayas, no!

-Ulvida, por favor, no me lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es… -todo el mundo nos mira, apenados, yo no sé qué hacer para que te tranquilices. Nos llaman por el altavoz, debo irme ya. Suelto tus manos, te doy un último beso en la frente y acaricio tu vientre una vez más. Me doy media vuelta para irme.

-¡NO! ¡NO TE VAYAS, POR FAVOR, NO TE VAYAS, NO NOS DEJES! –gritas, desesperada. No me doy la vuelta para mirarte, no podría soportar recordarte de esa manera, pero tú no paras-. ¡QUÉDATE, NO ME DEJES, NO TE VAYAS, AMOR, VEN CONMIGO, POR FAVOOOR!

Te miro porque he oído un golpe. Te has tirado al suelo de rodillas y lo golpeas con los puños, agachando la cabeza, dolida, sin dejar de llorar a pleno grito. Siento el impulso de ir a por ti y ayudarte, decirte que no te voy a dejar y que te amo como nunca he amado, pero mis compañeros niegan con la cabeza con compasión y me indican que suba al avión. Me aconsejan que no mire atrás, pero… no puedo evitarlo. Y te veo a ti, mirándome con las gotas saladas resbalando continuamente por tus mejillas, y los ojos rojos. Sigues gritando "¡NO!", pero sigo adelante e intento no pensarlo. No obstante, es imposible no derramar unas lágrimas por la despedida más triste que he vivido jamás. Siento las manos de alguien sobre mis hombros, intentando consolarme, pero es imposible con la imagen que acabo de tener sobre ti. No tendría que haberme ido nunca, debería haberme quedado. Te estoy haciendo sufrir mucho, y te quiero demasiado, como para verte así. Me derrumbo, y durante todo el viaje me deshago en lágrimas, ya te estoy echando de menos…

**TToTT esto es la cosa más triste que he escrito nunca, estoy que no puedo con mi alma, snif, pobrecitos todos… me encantó escribir la escena cuando Ulvida le dice que está embarazada, pero en la última parte no he podido contener las lágrimas. ¡BUAAA, ES QUE ESTAN TRISTE…!**

**Ay, no me odiéis por hacerlo así, es que… uf… no sé qué me ha pasao, que me e puesto súper dramática, y así ha quedao el capi. Además, escuchaba música triste u.u**

**Bueno, no merezco reviews por ser tan melodramática, pero si algún alma caritativa quiere comentar, algo, que lo haga. Muchas gracias por leer, os quiero a todas, adiós!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5: Pero lo volvimos a intentar**

**Capítulo raro, no sabía si solucionarlo todo o haceros sufrir un poco más, la duda estuvo en mi mente varios días hasta que al final me decidí por…**

UN MES DESPUÉS…

POV MIDORIKAWA

Ulvida. La única palabra que aparece en mi mente cuando apunto con mi arma al enemigo. ¿Por qué la vida me hace esto y me separa de ti cuando más me necesitas? Quiero volver a tu lado, ¿pero cómo escapar? Hay muchas personas aquí que me necesitan, no podría dejarlas ahora. Todo sería mucho más fácil si tú estuvieras aquí.

Es mi hora del teléfono. Marco tu número.

-¿Sí? –me encanta oír tu voz por las noches, antes de acostarme. Me da fuerzas para seguir adelante.

-Hola, soy yo, amor –contesto.

-¡Mido-kun! ¿Cómo estás?

-Más o menos. Estaría mejor si estuvieras aquí, a decir verdad. ¿Y el bebé? ¿Sabes algo?

-Ah, sí, tengo una buena noticia –ahora suenas más alegre. Me consta que es una buena noticia, aún antes de que lo digas.

-¿¡En serio! ¡Cuenta! –respondo, entusiasmado.

-¡Hoy me han dado el sexo del bebé! –siento ganas de llorar de felicidad, y es que a cada segundo que pasa, y cada noticia que tengo de ese niño, es como teneros a los dos más cerca, y el momento de conocerle también se va acercando.

-¡Dímelo ya, dímelo!

-¡Es una niña! –rompo a reír, no tengo muchas ocasiones de hacerlo en este lugar, y si algo me brinda la ocasión, lo hago.

FIN POV MIDORIKAWA

POV ULVIDA

Ayer hablé contigo por teléfono, tenías la voz cansada, pero aún así me alegró oírte. Me preguntaste por el bebé. A decir verdad, hubo momentos antes de decírtelo en los que pensé que no ibas a quererlo, y que te marcharías sin saber nada de él. O ella. Pero qué digo… igualmente te has ido. Ahora sí que estoy sola, al menos en cuerpo, aunque en espíritu estés aquí. Es verdad, tengo al bebé conmigo, pero a él no le puedo contar todo lo que siento ahora mismo. Si no fuera por mi estado, cogería un avión ahora mismo y me iría contigo. Si tú mueres, yo también.

FIN POV ULVIDA

POV MIDORIKAWA

UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS…

Mi sargento viene hacia mí y eso hace que me preocupe. Sólo habla con nosotros para darnos malas noticias, y esta vez no será la excepción.

-Soldado Midorikawa.

-Sí, señor.

-Tiene una llamada. He pensado que debía decírselo yo mismo ya que la situación es grave.

-¿Qué ocurre? –ya me estoy temiendo lo peor.

-Su mujer ha tenido un accidente.

-¡Qué! –me levanto violentamente y corro hacia el teléfono. Dios mío, si os ha pasado algo, a alguna de las dos, no sabría qué hacer, no podría vivir sin vosotras. Coloco el auricular en mi oreja, con miedo-. ¡¿Ulvida?

-Señor, le habla el doctor que atiende a su mujer –responde una amable voz al otro lado del teléfono.

-¡¿Está bien?

-Sí, ella está muy bien. Bombardearon el avión en el que viajaba, pero no ha sufrido daños –me tranquilizó aquel hombre.

-¿Avión, qué avión? –pregunto, extrañado-. No me dijo nada sobre ningún viaje.

-¿Ah, no? Pues… se conoce que su esposa iba a verle a usted a Irán… ahora mismo ella está aquí, ¿quieren hablar?

-Sí, por favor.

-Hola, Mido-kun –tu voz suena débil y gastada.

-Hola, mi pequeña. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Por qué cogiste ese avión? ¿Estás…? –En ese momento, me acuerdo de nuestra niñita- ¡Dios mío, y el bebé! ¡¿No le habrá pasado nada?

El silencio ocupa la línea. Me empiezo a preocupar, si no dices nada te que haber un motivo, y ese motivo no podía ser nada bueno. Dios mío, si a mi hija le había pasado algo…

-Ulvida… -te llamé.

-Esa es la razón por la que cogí el avión.

-¿Qué? No te comprendo –ni quería comprender. Algo en tu voz me decía que no debí seguir preguntando. Suspiraste, y tardaste unos instantes en volver a hablar de nuevo:

-Midorikawa, he… he perdido al bebé –dijiste, en tono triste.

-¿Cómo…? Pero…no…no…no puede ser… no… mi niña… no…

FIN POV MIDORIKAWA

POV ULVIDA

Se te quebró la voz. Me sentía tan culpable… Sé que no era culpa mía, pero no pude contener las lágrimas. No sabía si eran de tristeza, de impotencia, o de las dos cosas juntas, ya que por mi causa y mi estúpido instinto, ese ser que iba a venir al mundo, ya no estaba en mi vientre… hacía dos días, sentí la primera patadita, me moría de ganas de que llamaras otra vez para poder contártelo, pero hacía doce horas que la perdí para siempre.

Te oí romper a llorar al otro lado del teléfono, y lloré yo también porque no soporto que te pongas así.

-Lo siento, cariño –dije-. Todo es culpa mía.

-¿¡Por qué! ¿¡Por qué cogiste ese avión! –Exigiste saber, enfadado- ¡Te dije que no vinieras, te lo dije, por qué no me hiciste caso…! …mi niña… ¿por qué a nosotros?...

-Perdóname Mido-chan, pero hay algo más, yo… cuando cogí ese avión, ya no estaba embarazada. Por eso quise ir a verte, estaba demasiado deprimida y no quería estar sola, y ya no ponía en peligro a nadie más aparte de a mí misma yendo, así que no lo pensé, y…

-¿Cómo que ya no lo estabas? ¿Me podrías explicar eso?

-Pues… iba a trabajar como todos los días y al pasar por una calle muy estrecha, unos tipos en moto se acercaron a la acera y me intentaron quitar el bolso de un tirón… y yo… no sé por qué fue, quizá el instinto, pero no lo solté, y me caí boca abajo, sobre la tripa. Creí que estaba bien, pero ya no sentía al bebé porque… bueno, es que hace dos días sentí la primera patadita, ¿sabes…?

-Oh, no…

-Y el médico… me dijo que la había… perdido…

-Joder, no llores, por favor, no llores… -me pediste-. Cada vez que oigo tu voz, veo tu foto o pienso en ti, me acuerdo de nuestra despedida en el aeropuerto, ¿sabes? Creo que es porque fue la última vez que te vi. Y no me gusta recordarte de esa manera, yo también necesito verte, amor…

-Entonces –tosí un poco-, iré en cuanto me recupere.

-¡No!

-¡Pero si estoy bien! –protesté-. Y las dos nos echamos de menos, estamos más cerca que antes.

-¿Dónde estás?

-En la frontera de Irán con Afganistán.

FIN POV ULVIDA

El peli verde, tuvo que pensárselo de verdad. Es que si perdía también a su mujer por otro bombardeo en el que a lo mejor no tendría tanta suerte…

-No sé.

-¿Qué has dicho? No te oigo, se cort…

Los pitidos del teléfono resonaban en los oídos del moreno. La llamada, como muchas otras veces, debía de haber sido interrumpida por algún tipo de tormenta o algo así.

Dos días después, unos cuantos soldados, entre ellos Midorikawa, hacían guardia en una de las trincheras, cuando vieron a alguien acercarse. La misteriosa figura no se distinguía bien bajo la densa niebla, se veía difuminada, por lo que sacaron sus armas, por si acaso, y apuntaron a esa persona, que no se detuvo y siguió andando, cada vez más rápido, hacia ellos. Prepararon las metralletas, casi seguros de que era un enemigo. Entonces, la niebla empezó a dispersarse, dejando distinguir un poco mejor al individuo que se acercaba con paso seguro y, para sorpresa de todos, Ryuuji dijo:

-¡Bajad las armas! –Y se lanzó hacia esa persona, abrazándola, y dándole el beso más largo de sus vidas-. ¿Por qué nunca me haces caso?

Uno de sus compañeros dio un paso adelante y gritó:

-¡Eh, Midorikawa-san, ¿quién es?

-¡Nadie peligroso, seguro! –respondió este con una sonrisa. Ulvida se la devolvió-. No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos… -dijo, llenándola de besos y mimos.

POR LA NOCHE

POV MIDORIKAWA

No sabía qué habrías pensado si te hubiese contado la idea que pasó por mi cabeza cuando me puse a pensar en la pérdida del bebé. No era con mala intención, no soy tan pervertido, pero en ese momento, al tenerte tan cerca, no pude evitar decírtelo.

-Ulvida… he estado pensando.

-¿En serio? ¿Y qué tal la experiencia? –dijiste, mofándote.

-Muy graciosa –respondí, irónicamente-. No, en serio, hay algo que no puedo contener. Si hemos perdido a nuestra niñita… hagamos otro bebé.

-¿¡…! –Ibas a gritar, pero te recordé con un gesto que estábamos en una habitación llena de soldados que tenían que levantarse a las cinco de la mañana-. ¿Estás loco?

-No. Piénsalo, tiene lógica. Hemos perdido algo prácticamente insustituible, ¿qué nos queda, aparte de intentarlo de nuevo? Además, yo quiero hacerlo. Al menos, para olvidar todo este dolor… -me diste un pico en los labios-. Espera. Oye, ¿estás dispuesta…?

-Por supuesto. Mira, en realidad, no tenía ni idea de que pensaras así, y creo que es una buena solución. Yo también quiero hacerlo –sonreí en la oscuridad y te abracé-. Pero no aquí. Ni ahora.

-Ya lo sé, boba –esperé unos segundos-. Ven –te cogí del brazo y te llevé a uno de los cuartos de baño-. Aquí sí, y ahora.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

-¿Sabes qué? –me dijiste.

-Dime…

-Después de esto, no sé qué habría hecho, pero… lo volvimos a intentar.

-Y lo haremos las veces que haga falta –te aseguré.

**^^ Espero que os haya gustado, al final no os he hecho sufrir, pero la duda ha estado en mi cabeza hasta el final, eh, podría haber acabado de muchas formas. Es más, uno de mis finales alternativos era que uno de los dos muriera, o que tuviera una aventura… ohh, pero queda más bonito así, ¿o no? Dejad vuestra opinión, ¡gracias!**

**Pd: puede que el final de esta historia se acerque… puede. Lo decidiré por los reviews ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: Un nombre para este tesoro**

**NUEVE MESES DESPUÉS…**

_Flashback_

_-Volveré el viernes, te lo juro –hablaba el peli verde por el teléfono._

_-Como no estés aquí…_

_-Estaré, ya lo verás –aseguró él a su mujer._

_Y era que a partir del viernes, era el día en que el médico había dicho que podía nacer el bebé que esperaba impacientemente la familia Midorikawa Reina. El primer intento había fallado estrepitosamente, pero el segundo hacía siete meses, Ulvida se enteró de que no lo habían vuelto a intentar en vano._

_Tenía un poco de miedo por el parto, pero si su oji negro estaba con ella, no habría ningún problema, estaría dispuesta a aguantar el dolor. El problema era que Midorikawa seguía en Irán, y aún le quedaba un mes de servicio por cumplir. La buena noticia, que sus superiores le daban una semana para que naciera el bebé y poder estar con su hijo y su mujer en ese momento. No era gran cosa, pero no podían pedir mucho más, faltando tan poco tiempo para que acabase definitivamente su estancia allí. Luego de eso, tenían planeado que ella se pusiera a trabajar, ya que tenía un título universitario, y él se ocupara del bebé._

_Fin del Flashback_

Su enfado era inminente. Ese incompetente no aparecía, y se encontraba fatal. La peli azul no sabía por qué, pero desde la madrugada del famoso viernes en el que su marido volvería a casa después de ocho meses sin verle, empezó a sentir dolores en la tripa. Mejor no quería ni pensar que eran contracciones, aunque seguramente sería eso, estaba prácticamente segura. Suspiró, mirando la pantalla que tendría que haber indicado la llegada de su vuelo hacía una hora. Bueno, no podía culparle de que el avión se retrasara, pero no podía sostenerse en pie. Se sentó en una silla de la sala de espera.

Las horas pasaban, y no llegaba ningún avión. Para colmo, el dolor iba en aumento. Llegó a tal punto, que no pudo reprimir un quejido débil, aunque no lo suficiente como para no ser escuchado. Un vigilante de seguridad se le acercó.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

La oji azul levantó la cabeza, haciendo un esfuerzo para borrar cualquier muestra de dolor de su cara. Negó en silencio, y el vigilante se fue, pero el dolor seguía, y ya era demasiado fuerte. Comprendió que no podía seguir esperando, y pidió un taxi para el hospital. Por el camino lloraba, y no era debido a las contracciones, era que no se sentía capaz de hacer aquello sola. Y, según parecía, el peli verde no iba a estar allí.

POV MIDORIKAWA

Llevaba ya tres horas de retraso, y seguramente Ulvida me estaría esperando. Me sentía fatal por hacerle eso, aunque no fuera culpa mía, y lo sabía. El avión tardó una hora más de lo normal en despegar por problemas técnicos, y el colmo de mi mala suerte fueron otras dos horas de retraso por vuelo lento y tráfico aéreo.

Al fin, y no sin las famosas turbulencias, aterrizamos en el aeropuerto de Japón, yo bajé enseguida, pero no vi a nadie allí esperándome. Todos mis compañeros bajaban y abrazaban a su mujer o a sus hijos, que venían corriendo a saludarles. Pero ella no estaba allí. Entonces, tuve un presentimiento, cogí el móvil y la llamé, sólo por asegurarme. Me contestó una mujer joven, con voz amable.

-¿Sí?

-Eh… perdona, ¿está Ulvida Reina? Soy su…

-¿Marido? –afirmé-. Está ya en el paritorio, me dijo que si usted llamaba le dijera que viniese enseguida…

-¡¿Ya? ¡¿Ahora? –chillé. Con los nervios, no podía controlar el volumen de mi voz. Y no era para menos, aquel mismo día conocería a mi hijo… en realidad, no sabía si iba a ser niño o niña, después de nuestra horrible experiencia, pensamos que cuanto menos nos encariñásemos, menos nos dolería si lo perdíamos. Y no saber el sexo ayudaba a no cogerle mucho apego. Pero de eso ya no tenía que preocuparme más, ese bebé estaba en camino-. Está bien, gracias.

Colgué y fui a por mi coche al aparcamiento. Hacía nueve meses que no lo conducía, pero supuse que me acordaría de cómo hacerlo, pero… de lo que no me acordaba, era de dónde carajo había aparcado yo el coche.

-¡MIERDA! –una señora mayor me miró con mala cara.

¿Y yo qué iba a hacer? No tenía forma de llegar al hospital, a esas horas ya no había taxis libres, así que me dispuse a encontrar mi coche. Parecía un alma en pena, recorriendo los pasillos con los pies arrastrando, y creo que no era el único.

Vi a una mujer algo bajita, pelo castaño, ondulado y suelto y ojos marrones, que también miraba para todos los lados, igual que yo. Me acerqué y estuvimos charlando mientras buscábamos nuestros vehículos, se llamaba Kiku (=crisantemo), ella necesitaba llegar a una cena con un cliente y yo a conocer a mi hijo. Sentí un poco de envidia cuando señaló a una esquina, que era donde estaba su coche, por fin lo había encontrado. Yo, sin embargo, seguía sin medio de transporte, ya iba a despedirme.

-Ha sido un placer conocerte, Midorikawa, y gracias por tu compañía. A cambio, ¿qué te parece si te acerco al hospital? –la miré como si estuviera viendo a la Virgen misma.

-¿En serio?

-Claro. Vamos, sube, date prisa, tu mujer te estará esperando.

Subimos al pequeño coche y al fin llegué al hospital. Le di las gracias incontables veces y me eché la mayor carrera de mi vida cruzando toda la planta de maternidad. Definitivamente, no era mi día de encontrar cosas, porque buscaba la habitación 212, pero sólo encontré hasta la 211, y estaba que me tiraba de los pelos. Malditos números… Estaba yo gruñendo por lo bajo cuando una enfermera salió de la 211 y me miró, sorprendida.

-¿Es Midorikawa Ryuuji? –preguntó. Yo asentí- ¡Y qué hace aquí, su mujer está de parto, y le falta muy poco ya! ¡Pase de una vez! ¡Espere! Antes, la mascarilla –me la dio y me la puse, rápidamente. Entré en la habitación y todo estaba un poco oscuro. Sinceramente, daba algo de miedito. Caminé hacia la camilla, mirando a todos los lados, había un montón de instrumentos médicos impresionantes.

De repente, sentí un pellizco vengativo en las costillas. Me di la vuelta y vi a Ulvida, mirándome con esa encantadora mirada asesina que sólo ella sabe poner, y de verdad que me acojoné. Me obligó a acercarme y me dijo al oído.

-Tú… ¡DÓNDE ESTABAS! –lo último también fue al oído, acompañado de otro pellizco más fuerte aún.

-¡AH! Lo-lo siento, es que… ¡Ah! …el avión, ¡AAH!, pero ¡ah, basta, que así no puedo hablar! –protesté.

FIN POV MIDORIKAWA

-¿Sabes lo que duele esto? ¡¿LO SABES? ¡CREÍ QUE NO LLEGABAS, IDIOTA!

-¡Perdón, perdóname, cariño, es que…!

-¡Ya sale! –avisó la doctora. El peli verde no se movió de donde estaba hasta que su mujer le empujó con fuerza hasta sus pies, y, segundos después, el oji negro ya tenía a su bebé en brazos-. Enhorabuena, es una niña preciosa.

El moreno sonrió, y se quedó embobado mirándola. En verdad era preciosa, aún siendo recién nacida. La peli azul carraspeó y entonces el peli verde soltó un "oh", nervioso y le puso a la niña en brazos. Pero no dejó de mirarla, emocionado.

-Por fin… -la madre la abrazó contra su pecho. La olió, desprendía un aroma a bebé muy agradable-. Pequeña, no sabes cuánto te hemos esperado.

-Y que lo digas –comentó Mido-chan-. Oye, ¿puedo cogerla?

-Um… -Ulvida la volvió a abrazar-. Sí. Ten cuidado, ¿vale? –advirtió, tendiéndole a la niña a su marido.

-Ni que fuera tan torpe como para que se me cayera –se quejó él.

-Mejor prevenir que curar.

El nuevo papá puso los ojos en blanco y cogió a su hija. Tenía el pelo azul con dos mechones blancos a los lados, como su madre, pero la forma se parecía más a la de su padre. Sus ojos eran parecidos a los de Mido-kun, pero tan grandes como los de Ulvida, y de color negro. No podía apartar la vista de ella. Era totalmente un sueño tener la suerte de poder cogerla en brazos después de tantos disgustos. Había merecido la pena sufrir lo que habían sufrido, todo por llegar a tener a esa encantadora niñita.

De repente, al peli verde se le ocurrió una cosa que ni la oji azul ni él habían pensado todavía.

-Oye, Ulvida, ¿cómo la llamaremos? –preguntó, mirando a la nombrada, quien cerró los ojos, cansada, y dijo:

-Ponle tú el nombre que quieras. Confío en que lo harás bien –antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo. El oji negro se quedó pensando un nombre. Mientras, una enfermera llegó y le dijo que se tenía que llevar a su hija a un control de enfermedades, algo normal, que no se preocupara, así que se quedó solo, pensando.

POV MIDORIKAWA

Un nombre. YO soy el responsable de encontrar un nombre. Qué emoción. Sólo que no me decido, quiero que sea algo especial, nos ha costado mucho llegar hasta aquí, por lo que no voy a ponerle el primer nombre que se me ocurra. ¿Pero cuál…? Tiene que significar algo.

Debo encontrar ya un nombre para este tesoro… ¡Eso es! Ya está, mi amor, tu nombre será…

FIN POV MIDORIKAWA

**El nombre lo averiguaréis en el próximo capítulo!**

**Besos, Buena Suerte, Adiós!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: Pequeño demonio**

_-Tu nombre será…_

2 AÑOS DESPUÉS…

-¡Takara! Uff… vamos, por favor, ¡ah! –y… ¡diana! La pequeña de pelo azul y ojos negros se reía sin parar, mirando a su padre limpiarse la cara una vez más. Este llevaba una hora intentando darle de comer, pero la niña se resistía. Llevaba una hora intentando darle de comer, pero la niña de resistía, y el peli verde empezaba a ponerse de los nervios-. Tú no eres una niña, ¡tú eres un demonio! –Takara volvió a estallar en carcajadas-. Te hace mucha gracia, ¿eh? Ya verás cuando venga tu madre, ¡no te vas a reír tanto!

-¡Jajaja! Papi tonto –respondió la oji negra, tirando la cucharita por encima de su cabeza.

-Bah… me rindo, canija –el moreno levantó las manos y llevó el plato al fregadero, antes de bajar a la niña de la sillita-. Anda, ve a jugar un rato por ahí –la pequeña se fue dando pequeños saltitos hasta el espacio que tenía para jugar en la terraza.

El timbre sonó y Mido-chan abrió para encontrarse con su mejor amigo, Hiroto. Quien entró en la casa como si fuera suya.

-¡Midorikawa, amigo! Hace mucho tiempo que no vienes a vernos a Kii ni a mí –Keeve y el pelirrojo vivían juntos hacía tres años, y se habían casado seis meses atrás. Eran tan felices como el peli verde y Ulvida, sólo que no tenían hijos. Eso era algo de lo que Mido-chan siempre se quejaba y Hiroto alardeaba. El moreno decía siempre que no se reiría tanto si tuviera por hija a un demonio de dos años. Y, encima, llorón.

-Ya… no tengo mucho tiempo –se excusó el oji negro.

-Se nota… oye, ¿eso que tienes en el pelo es papilla? –dijo el oji esmeralda, señalando un mechón de la frente de su amigo. Este se lo miró, suspiró con aire cansado y lo limpió con uno de los miles de pañuelos que tenía en los bolsillos, para emergencias.

-Sí… uno se acaba acostumbrando.

-Jeje, bueno… yo venía a proponerte un plan.

-¿Plan?

-Sí, para el sábado, ¿estás libre?

-Haber, ¿espera? ¿Sábado… sábado…? –Puso una teatral cara pensativa y luego saltó- ¡Ah, sí, sábado! Creo que tendré un rato entre… ¿cómo era? Lavar todo lo que Takara ha ensuciado hoy… ah sí, y entre esas dos horas de dibujos animados para críos que me obliga a ver diariamente con ella –respondió el moreno, malhumorado. El oji verde se rió.

-Venga, anímate. Algún día se hará mayor y entonces ya ni parará en casa. Y seguro que no tendrás que preocuparte de cuidar de ella, porque insistirá en cuidarse sola.

-Lo digo en serio, Hiroto, no puedo más. La quiero un montón, es mi vida, pero es que… joder, acaba con mi paciencia totalmente. Mira, ahí viene, a ver qué ha hecho ahora ese pequeño diablillo –la oji negra se acercó a su padre aceleradamente, depositó algo que traía en sus manitas a las del adulto y después, se fue por donde había venido-. Hmpf… -resopló el padre.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Una hoja. No quiero ni imaginar de dónde la habrá… -Midorikawa se levantó del asiento de repente, abriendo mucho los ojos, e inmediatamente voló hasta la terraza donde jugaba su niña- ¡TAKARA!

-¿Sí, papi? –respondió la pequeña, con voz dulce e inocente.

El oji negro contempló horrorizado lo que _era_ la planta favorita de su mujer, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Le iba a matar. Se supone que él "debería estar vigilándola, y en vez de eso, estaba de charla con sus amigotes", ya se sabía el sermón que le iba a tocar aguantar.

-Ay, dios, la que me va a caer… -se lamentó.

-Entonces, ¿no puedes, no? .preguntó el pelirrojo, que observaba la catástrofe desde atrás.

-Pues no… -el peli verde cogió a la niña del suelo y unas cuantas hojas, que eran lo poco que quedaba de la adorada planta-. Tan pequeñita y tan cabrona… -dijo el moreno entre dientes, mientras era mordido por su hija, quien reclamaba su derecho a bajar al suelo a jugar-. Bueno, bueno, caníbal… -se quejó, soltándola. Suspiró-. Adiós, Hiro-chan, como ves, tengo trabajo.

-Bueno, adiós, Mido-chan, aunque… déjame darte un consejo. Te vendría bien salir un poco –dijo el oji verde, dando una palmada cariñosa a Takara en la cabeza, y otra en el brazo al moreno-. Ya sabes, cualquier cosa, sólo llama. Y si cambias de opinión, por supuesto…

-Sí, claro, cómo no, Hiroto –dijo el oji negro, cerrando la puerta-. Tú –miró asesinamente a su hija, quien puso cara de no haber roto nunca un plato-. Dime una cosa, canija, ¿por qué has arrancado las hojas de la planta de mamá, y…? Ahora que lo pienso… ¿qué has hecho con las que no he recogido? Porque estoy seguro de que había más… oye, espera… abre la boca –la niña hace lo que le pide, y el padre inspecciona-. ¿Pero qué…? ¿¡TE LAS HAS COMIDO!

La pequeña no se aguantaba la risa, la verdad es que le encantaba ver a su papá enfadado, estaba muy gracioso cuando se desesperaba por alguna de sus travesuras. Con lo que las seguía haciendo.

-Joder, ahora sí que me mata… eh, no le digas ni una palabra a mamá de esto, ¿vale? –la pequeña negó con la cabeza, con cara de buena. Pero le había gustado tanto que su padre se enfadara, que pensó que no estaría nada mal una repetición…

/

-¡Cariño, ya estoy en casa!

-¡MAMÁ! –la peli azul menor se lanzó a los brazos de su madre, a quien había estado esperando todo el día. La peli azul mayor la besó y abrazó, todo lo que no había podido mientras estaba fuera de casa.

-¿Cómo estás, mi amor?

-¡Yo comed hojaz! –le contó la pequeña a su progenitora.

-¿Cómo? ¿Es que papá te ha dado ensalada? –pensó ella inocentemente.

-¡No, no! ¡Yo comed hojaz zalvajez! –explicó la niña, orgullosa.

Detrás de esta escena, un apurado Midorikawa volvía de una carrera contrarreloj que consistía en terminar de tirar a la basura los restos de la planta de su mujer, para que esta no los encontrara en el lamentable estado en el que su hijita la había dejado.

-Oye, cariño, ¿de qué habla la niña?

-¿Hablar? Jejeje, si esta niña no habla, jaja, sólo dice cosas sin sentido, nada más, jijiji, ya sabes… -rió nerviosamente.

-Ya… es que dice que ha comido… ¿cómo era, princesa?

-¡Hojaz zalvajez! –Repitió Takara-. ¿A que zi, papi?

-Eh… se… se referirá a… "a la planta, cómo no. Demonio de cría…" –pensó él- …uh, pues no sé, igual son las… ¡las espinacas de este mediodía! –acertó a decir, ingeniosamente.

-Ah, vale. ¿Y tú cómo has estado, eh?

-Ja, si yo te contara… -susurró el marido.

-¿Ah?

-No, nada… vino Hiroto invitándome a algo el sábado, pero de cualquier forma no iba a poder ir, así que se marchó enseguida, por lo demás, ninguna novedad.

-Vaya, podías haber aceptado, a mí no me importa quedarme cuidando de la niña. Además, hace mucho que no echamos un buen…

-¡Mido-kun! –le reprochó la oji azul.

-¡Qué, si es verdad!

-Tu hija de dos años está detrás de ti, imbécil –dijo. El aludido se dio la vuelta y vio a Taki-kun inmóvil, mirándole fijamente.

-¿Qué quieres, canija?

-Quero baba.

-Agua –corrigió dulcemente el moreno, mientras iba a la cocina a por lo que pedía, seguido de Ulvida-. Toma, y que no se te caiga.

-No, imbécid –contestó la oji negra.

-Genial –refunfuñó el oji negro-. Ahora soy el "imbécid". Gracias, Ulvida.

-Oye, guapo, que la culpa la tienes tú por mal hablado –repuso ella-. Anda, venga, ve con Hiro-chan este sábado, que yo me quedo aquí…

-No, gracias. Me gustaría descansar.

-Anda… -rogó la peli azul, con cara de cachorrito abandonado.

-Uf, vale, ¡pero! Con una condición.

-Dime.

-Quiero… -se acercó al oído de su esposa y le susurró algo, para que la niña no lo oyera de casualidad si se hallaba cerca. La peli azul le pegó una pequeña bofetada.

-¡Pervertido!

-Es mi precio –se justificó él. La mujer sonrió y los dos se unieron en un romántico beso.

**Aquí acaba. Se me olvidaba, Takara es "tesoro" en japonés… espero que os haya gustado, tanto el nombre como el capi ^^**

**Bss, wena suert, xaoo!**


	8. Chapter 8 no disponible  perdon

eh... aver... lo sé, soy completamente IMBÉCIL, pero estaba yo pasando lo que subí en games a anime, y borré el capitulo 8 porque soy así de inteligente... ¿qué hago? bueno, si alguien sabe cómo demonios recuperarlo... agg, sino ya lo arreglare por mi misma -.- dios, que estupida soy! lo siento, perdon a todos los que no lo han podido leer -.- -.- -.- madre mia, que desastre...

intentare hacer algo pronto, si alguien no lo a leido, que me avise, pero si nadie lo reclama no hago nada, porque no voy a entretenerme en estas cosas, tengo otras que hacer... bueno...

una vez mas, perdon!


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: Te quiero demasiado**

**El otro día comparé cómo escribo ahora a cómo escribía antes… y me gustó más antes… así que hoy toca capítulo ñoño y cursi, ¡de los que me gustan a mí! ^^**

**Y si creíais que ya lo había liado mucho… ¬¬uf, esperad a ver ahora u.u**

POV MIDORIKAWA

Entramos en casa, intentando no hacer mucho ruido. La vecina se va enseguida, quizá hemos tardado demasiado, pero desde luego, la situación lo merecía. Antes de acostarnos, voy a la habitación del pequeño demonio que ha liado todo esto. Debería echar humo por las orejas de lo enfadado que estoy con ella, pero cualquier persona que la viera, dormidita, tan pequeña… no podría. Y yo, tampoco. Bueno, sí, esta catástrofe de dos años y medio casi echa abajo mi matrimonio, pero sigue siendo mi niña, y no creo que lo haya hecho aposta.

Le acaricio la cara, y por un momento, al notar un cambio en su respiración, tengo miedo de que se despierte (y arme una buena, como siempre que esto ocurre), pero afortunadamente, se da la vuelta en su cunita y sigue durmiendo tranquilamente. Es que es tan tierna… Me recuerda a su primer día de vida.

_Flashback_

_Está ahí, tumbada, mirándome con esos ojos tan grandes, pero… me da miedo tocarla. Tiene una apariencia tan frágil, que da la impresión de que se va a deshacer con tan sólo el mínimo contacto. Me mira a los ojos, y yo a ella, y nos quedamos así un rato, hasta que le sonrío. Entonces, ella abre más los ojitos, enfoca la mirada y extiende su mano hacia mí. Esa mano tan pequeña, intenta alcanzarme, pero su bracito es demasiado corto, y hace una mueca, como si fuera a llorar. Le acerco el índice, y lo coge con decisión. No hace nada más, simplemente observarme con curiosidad._

_-Te está estudiando –comenta, divertida, Ulvida. Desde la cama ha estado mirando ese "proceso de reconocimiento". Sé que lo ha pasado mal. La mayor parte del tiempo, yo no estuve a su lado, y ahora de repente, la niña pasa a ser la protagonista. No es justo, lo sé, pero me da no se qué soltarme de su mano ahora._

_-¿Te la llevo? –le pregunto. Asiente sin mucha energía. Todavía está agotada… no me extraña. Han sido siete horas, y sólo ha dormido dos._

_Cojo al bebé, que rechista un poco, pero no protesta mucho más, y la pongo en sus brazos. Las dos se miran, y parece como si fuera ya algo habitual, a pesar de haberse conocido hace nueve horas._

_-¿Ya has pensado el nombre? –Sonrío-. Eso es un sí –después de decírselo, lo repite en voz baja, mirando a la niña, y dice en voz un poco más alta-. Takara. Tesoro. Me gusta._

_Me acerco a ella, sonriente, y la beso en los labios. Takara, desde los brazos de su madre, mira para arriba y estira los brazos reclamando su parte. Los dos nos reímos a la vez, y ella nos mira extrañada._

_-¿Tú también quieres, eh? –Digo, dándole un beso en la frente-. No sé si a ti te pasa lo mismo, pero no puedo dejar de mirarla…_

_-Sí…_

_-No te pongas celosa, pero es mi nuevo amor –bromeo._

_-¡Oye…!_

_-Jajaja…_

_-Shhh, se ha dormido._

_La miro y compruebo que es cierto, pero… no… Frunzo el ceño y le hago cosquillas en los pies. No falla, abre los ojos inmediatamente._

_-¡Ja! Tú a mí no me engañas, sólo tenías los ojos cerrados –me río. Mi esposa me mira, sorprendida. ¿Cómo he sido capaz de saberlo? No lo sé. Pero lo que sí sé, es que desde el momento en que me pusieron a Takara en los brazos, la quiero más que a nada en el mundo y la entiendo, y no sé por qué._

_Fin del Flashback_

-Buenas noches, pequeñaja –le digo, antes de retirarme y cerrar la puerta con cuidado. En mi habitación me espera Ulvida. Aún hay algunas cosas que debo explicarle-. Hola…

-¿Se ha dormido?

-Sí.

-Bien… -empieza a sacarse los zapatos-. Midorikawa… ¿esa mujer, Kiku…quién es?

-Yo no la he besado…

-Ya lo sé. Aunque lo que todavía no entiendo es por qué tu hija afirma lo contrario con tanta seguridad.

-No tengo ni idea… -suspiro-. Creí que se llevaban bien.

-Bueno, ¿quién es? –tranquilamente, le explico la historia de cómo la conocí, y ya no le parece tan malo que la invite a comer-. ¿Y qué le ha hecho a Takara?

-Tendremos que preguntárselo a ella.

Mi mujer asiente, mientras se tumba en la cama.

-Tendremos que esperar hasta mañana.

-¿Lo ves?

-¿Que veo el qué?

-Pues… que ha sido un desastre. Me voy unas horas de casa y mi hija se inventa una infidelidad –resoplo, un poco enfadado. Al principio, estaba nervioso por lo que pudiera hacer Takara, pero luego me lo estaba pasando bien… hasta que llegó Ulvida, hecha una furia, creyendo que estaba con otra.

-Bueno, tienes que reconocer que ha sido muy novelístico –rió mi esposa, pasando los brazos por detrás de mi cuello, medio abrazándome.

-Sí… qué surrealista –añado, rodeando su cintura con mis manos.

FIN POV MIDORIKAWA

-¿Y surrealista por qué? –la peli azul mira al moreno, frunciendo el ceño-. Hay muchas personas que engañan a sus parejas. No es nada fuera de lo normal, hoy en día.

-No tienes ni idea de lo que estás diciendo. Yo jamás sería capaz de engañarte. Vamos, ni se me pasaría por la cabeza, si tan sólo con pensar en otra persona cuando estás a mi lado, ya me siento culpable… no… eres demasiado importante para mí, y creo que ya te he demostrado cuánto te amo. Lo surrealista sería que yo fuera tan estúpido como para echarlo todo a perder por culpa de una simple aventura. ¿No crees?

-Ya. Yo también te amo… -se inclina sobre ella y la besa románticamente-. Y tampoco sería capaz ni de pensar en engañarte.

Se sonríen y se duermen, abrazados el uno al otro.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

-¡Mamá! –una vocecita aguda chilla llamando a su madre desde la otra habitación.

-Te toca levantarte… -murmura Mido-chan entre sueños.

Su esposa se levanta y va a la habitación de la niña, quien está de pie, apoyada sobre la barra de la cuna. Ulvida sonríe al ver que ya no tiene que ponerse de puntillas para poder ver por encima de los barrotes. Pronto, tendrán que cambiar la cuna por una cama. Su niña se hace mayor.

/

Sencillamente, perfecto. Era un plan perfecto, y sus padres se lo han chafado. ¿Por qué mamá no la ha creído cuando le ha contado lo del beso? Es verdad que se lo ha inventado, pero no quiere que esa extraña entre en su casa y sus padres le hagan más caso a ella. En el fondo, lo hace por su bien. Como diría papá, siempre tan pesado con sus refranes, "el fin justifica los medios", ¿no?

-¡Yo lo vi! –asegura una vez más Takara, enfadada porque no la creen. La madre mira a su marido, este suspira de nuevo, y es que no entiende qué ha podido suceder para que la oji negra se ponga en contra de su amiga.

-Vale, déjala –dice el peli verde-. Ya hablaré yo con ella.

-¡No! ¡Con mami! ¡Tú malo!

Midorikawa cambia su cara de cansado a enfadado. Decide olvidarlo y empezar a preparar la comida. Kiku debe de estar a punto de llegar…

/

Al final, en la comida estuvo todo bien. Su amiga llegó, hablaron todos juntos un rato, comieron, y se fue. Mientras tanto, Takara seguía de morros tanto con la extraña como con su padre. Este último, la había intentado coger en brazos varias veces, pero la niña no le dejaba, incluso le mordió para que la soltara, en una de esas veces. Mido estaba harto. Pero intentó dejarlo aparte, pensando que ya se le pasaría.

Unas horas más tarde de que Ulvida saliera a un recado con su hija, Kiku había venido porque, según ella, se había dejado unas gafas de sol. Cuando las encontró, el peli verde le dijo que por qué no se quedaba un rato más, y esta aceptó, con una sonrisa.

Pero, al contrario de lo que el oji negro podía pensar, esa sonrisa no tiene nada de bueno.

-Oye, Mido-chan, voy al baño un momento –anuncia Kiku.

-¡Vale! –responde el moreno, buscando algo de música que poner.

La peli castaña se mete en el baño y cierra la puerta con pestillo. El plan se ha puesto en marcha, y su amigo peli verde ni se imagina lo que va a pasar a continuación. Saca de su bolso una cajita azul con pastillas, se mete una en el bolsillo trasero y tira de la cadena para disimular. Seguidamente, se mira al espejo y sonríe, atusándose el pelo y dándose unos últimos retoques. Lista para dejar a cierta persona sin aliento…

**Os imagináis lo que va a pasar, ¿verdad? Pues claro que sí, se sabe… esto empieza a ser un poco predecible, ¿no lo creéis? Bueno, entonces tendré que dar un cambio… ¿cuál será? ¡Lo descubriréis en el próximo capítulo (creo)!**

**PD: perdón por el retraso -.- lo que tienen los castigos…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: ¿Dónde estabas?**

**Sí, lo sé, dos meses sin actualizar, pero es que tenía exámenes, y después en mi escuela de música me liaron para que participara en mil y una actuaciones T-T Lo siento. Ya estoy de vacaciones, totalmente disponible para vosotros ^w^**

**El final del capítulo está inspirado en la canción Donde Estabas, de Ragdog, por eso se llama así… Bueno, leed, espero que disfrutéis mi "retorno" -.-**

La peli azul entró, con la niña de la mano. Lo primero que hizo fue llamar a Midorikawa, y no contestó. Sólo se oyeron ronquidos. Se lo imaginó, durmiendo como un niño, y fue a verle. Takara se quedó por la cocina, jugando con una mosca que había cazado el gato (¿?)

Una castaña de ojos marrones fingía estar dormida sobre el pecho de su "amigo", mientras sonreía para adentro, convencida de que su plan iba a funcionar. La peli azul entró en la habitación y vio a su marido abrazando a la oji marrón. Algo se rompió dentro de ella. No podía ser. La noche anterior misma, le había dicho que jamás sería capaz de engañarla. Y ahora eso…

No lo pensó mucho, sólo tenía dos opciones: irse llorando con la niña y desaparecer para siempre, o despertarle a puñetazos exigiendo una explicación.

La Ulvida que se había ido formando con los años, habría hecho lo segundo, pero otro lado de ella que no conocía, sintió que nunca podría perdonar al peli verde, por mucho que lo intentara. Cogió un poco de ropa y algo de dinero. Se iría ya mismo. Antes de ir a por Takara, se hizo con un papel y escribió una nota de despedida, con lágrimas en los ojos. Seguidamente, fue a la cocina y cogió a la pequeña en brazos.

-Mami, ¿por qué lloraz? –preguntó la niña, al ver el maquillaje esparcido por la cara de su madre. La oji azul no supo muy bien qué contestar. Solo dijo:

-Nos vamos –y salió con su hija en brazos, sin rumbo, sin saber muy bien lo que iba a hacer, ni adónde ir. Sólo quería estar lejos de allí lo antes posible. Quizá fuera a casa de una amiga. No lo sabía.

/

A la mañana siguiente, Midorikawa se despertó con un horrible y molesto dolor de cabeza, cosa que le pareció muy extraña, porque él no recordaba haber bebido. Bueno, para ser exactos, no recordaba nada de nada desde la tarde anterior. Solo que estuvo con Kiku.

Hablando de Kiku… Miró a un lado. Después al otro. Cerró los ojos, dolorido. Instantes más tarde, los abrió todo lo que pudo y volvió a mirar a su lado. ¡Estaba allí, en su cama! Pero, ¿qué diablos había hecho?

Se levantó, apresurado, y vio una nota en la mesilla de noche. Se mordió el labio. Ulvida. La leyó.

Acto seguido, se vistió tan deprisa como pudo y salió, cerrando la puerta con violencia.

La castaña se despertó, sonriente. Todo iba sobre ruedas. Ulvida jamás creería a su marido, el típico "no es lo que parece" no funcionaría con ella.

/

POV MIDORIKAWA

A ver, tranquilízate, Ryuuji, correr sin ir a ninguna parte no te va a solucionar nada. ¿Dónde pueden haber ido? ¡A casa de Hiroto! No, no creo, es tan evidente… Le llamaré.

-¿Sí?

-¡Hiroto! ¿Están ahí Ulvida y mi hija?

-No… ¿por qué lo…?

-¡Gracias! –cuelgo.

Si no están ahí… ¡la estación! Pero hay decenas de trenes que salen cada cinco minutos… y ya se habrán ido hace tiempo. Mierda, no, esto no me puede estar pasando. La llamo.

-¿Diga?

-¡Cariño, soy yo! ¿Dónde estás?

-… déjanos en paz…-

-¿Oye? ¡No cuelgues, por favor! –pero estoy hablando solo. El pitido que indica el final de la llamada resuena en mis oídos. Así que… ¿las he perdido?

No.

Voy a matar a Kiku…

FIN POV MIDORIKAWA

Un portazo delata al recién llegado, Midorikawa, que va a la habitación sin rodeos, abriendo la puerta con brusquedad y ordena decisivamente a la peli castaña que se encuentra en la cama:

-Fuera de mi casa, ¡YA!

-Pero, mi amor… -replica ella, intentando abrazarle.

-¡Fuera!

-¿Por qué? –pregunta, ahora de manera más tosca- Lo hecho, hecho está, y lo que ha pasado ya no se puede evitar. No dejes que me vaya, piénsalo: te has quedado solo… ¿y me echas? Eso no te beneficia, cariño.

-Largo ¬¬ -vuelve a decir el peli verde, sin ni siquiera darle tiempo a terminar la frase.

-Está bien, pero te… ¡te arrepentirás!

-No lo creo.

POV MIDORIKAWA

No lo puedo creer. Esto no me puede estar pasando, simplemente, no es posible… ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? No voy a poder seguir con mi vida, mi vida eran ellas dos, no consigo quitármelas de la cabeza ni un solo segundo. Tengo que recuperarlas, me cueste lo que me cueste.

FIN POV MIDORIKAWA

1 año después…

Ryuuji se esforzó de veras en encontrar una pista, algo que le llevara cerca de ellas. Pero por más que buscó, preguntando a sus amigos, pidiendo favores a contactos del ejército para revisar todos los vuelos de los aeropuertos, y el registro de viajeros a larga distancia en un tren… no consiguió nada, ni una sola pista.

La espera fue muy dura, pero cuando creyó que nunca iba a saber más de ellas, le llegó una carta. De un hospital. Estaba con Hiroto cuando la recibió.

Se la dio a leer al pelirrojo, convencido de que serían malas noticias.

-Bueno, ¿qué pone? –se impacientó el moreno.

-Te… te ¿la leo? –el oji verde tampoco se lo podía creer. El otro asintió, y él comenzó a leer.- Hospital de María, Veracruz, México. Le informamos de que la paciente… -hizo una pausa, cerrando los ojos-. Mira.

-Uf… a ver… Le informamos, bla, bla, la paciente Midorikawa Takara padece de neumonía leve-moderada… e-espera… ¿Takara? Pero… pero si… -se levantó del sillón y subió corriendo a hacer la maleta. Se iba a Veracruz aquel mismo día.- ¡Hiroto, llama al aeropuerto y pregunta por Kaede Fujiwara, dile que vas de mi parte y que necesito un billete a Veracruz, México! ¡Para mañana!

-Vale… -el pelirrojo hizo lo que le pedían.- ¡Midorikawa! Está todo listo, te vas mañana a las 7:00 am. Oye… suerte, ¿vale? Me tengo que ir.

-Gracias, Hiroto. Gracias por todo –el peli verde le dio un abrazo a su amigo.

Al día siguiente, el vuelo de Mido llegaba a Veracruz, y conforme el avión aterrizaba, él tenía más ganas de salir y encontrarlas… entonces, miró a su derecha, la ventana del avión daba justo a la cristalera que tienen los aeropuertos y que da al interior de estos.

Bajó del avión, y entonces, la vio, entre un montón de gente:

-¡ULVIDA! –gritó, abalanzándose entre la agobiante multitud, luchando por abrirse paso y lograr también ser escuchado por su mujer, que le había visto y recogía todas sus cosas, acelerada. No quería hablar con él, bajo ningún concepto.- ¡ULVIDA, ESPERA, POR FAVOR!

La peli azul suspiró, rendida, dándose cuenta de que el oji negro ya estaba frente a ella, y se volvió a sentar, con la mirada baja y ganas de llorar. Nunca pensó que volverle a ver le afectaría tanto…

-¡Ulvida! –exclamó Midorikawa, llegando al lado de su mujer y su hija.

-Ya te oí, deja de gritar… ¬¬

-Ulvida… yo… os… os he buscado durante… un año entero… -se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.- Hice lo imposible para llegar hasta aquí…

-Pasajeros del vuelo 2314 con destino a Nueva York, facturen sus maletas, por favor –el altavoz resonó por encima de las voces de todos los allí presentes.

-…Takara estuvo enferma de neumonía, ¿verdad? Te encontré por eso, la factura del hospital llegó a casa… te quiero…

-Ya. Bueno, nos tenemos que ir.

-¡No! Por favor… espera, déjame explicártelo. ¡Por favor, mi amor!

-No me llames así…

-Yo… -el peli verde suspiró- sólo necesito que me escuches –levantó la mirada, dirigiéndola directamente a los claros orbes de su mujer. Esta se conmovió y se sentó, esperando a que Midorikawa se dispusiera a hablar.- Esa… esa tarde… yo no sé lo que hice. De verdad, ¡no lo sé! ¡Y no, no bebí, te lo juro! Por favor, tienes que creerme –suplicó el peli verde.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos instantes. Ulvida estaba pensativa.

-Así que… ¿no bebiste?

-¡No! –Respondió su marido, incómodo.- Te he echado muchísimo de menos… vuelve conmigo…

-Yo a ti también te he extrañado. Pero no voy a volver.

-¿Por qué?

-Sabes muy bien por qué.

-¡NO! ¡TÚ ERES LA QUE NO SABE NADA! ¡NO ME ESCUCHAS, ¿CÓMO VOY A EXPLICÁRTELO? ¡ESA ZORRA ME DROGÓ! ¡¿QUIERES MÁS DETALLES? ¡PUES LO HIZO CON ESTO! ¡TOMA! –sacó una caja de pastillas y la tiró al suelo, enfadado, frustrado por no ser creído por su esposa.

Ulvida la recogió y la leyó: benzodiazepina. Los efectos encajaban con lo que le había dicho Ryuuji. Se mordió el labio.

-¿Esto era todo…?

El peli verde se dio la vuelta.

-¡Por fin me crees! –suspiró, aliviado. Sonrió.

-Lo siento, perdona por huir así…

-Entonces, ¿vais a volver? –preguntó Midorikawa, esperanzado, a lo que Reina cambió su expresión tranquila, a una preocupada.

**Fin del capi, no tardaré en subir el siguiente, lo prometo. Me ha dado mucha nostalgia volver a escribir de este fic ^^**

**¿Me dejáis un review?** (:


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11: Recuerdos y Desengaños**

POV ULVIDA

¿Cómo explicártelo? Era complicado… se te veía con tanta ilusión, no podía decírtelo así. Pero debía hacerlo antes de que vinieran Atsuya o Takara, o los dos. Él sabía que seguía casada contigo, y que nunca te olvidé, pero llevábamos juntos ya mucho tiempo. Le habría roto el corazón. Además, Takara ya no se acordaba de ti, y te iba a doler averiguarlo…

-¡Mamá! –una voz aguda e infantil surgió por detrás de nosotros dos. Demasiado tarde.

-¡Takara! –exclamaste, sonriendo. Tu hija te miró, entrecerrando los ojos con una minúscula sonrisa, y me miró a mí, con cara rara. Eso me sorprendió, creí que no se acordaba de ti.

¿Y ahora qué le decía? Si le contaba la verdad… no sería bueno para ella… pero no tenía otra opción, ya no había tiempo de explicártelo todo.

-Midorikawa, sé sutil… -te pedí. Sería mejor no ser demasiado bruscos.

-¡Mamá, yo también me apellido Midorikawa! ¿Es mi papá? –esa niña era mucho más avispada de lo que yo creía. Era muy lista. Tú habrías dicho que se parecía a mí en eso, y yo te habría contestado que dejaras de insinuar que tú eras tonto.

-Sí, cariño… él es tu padre.

-¿De verdad? –asentí.

Te observó, sorprendida, un momento, agrandando los ojos y también la sonrisa. Tú asentiste también, entristecido. Y entonces ella corrió a abrazarte, encantada. Al principio te quedaste boquiabierto por esa reacción, pero después sonreíste, mirándola con ternura, y la alzaste en brazos, lleno de felicidad.

Pero no pasó mucho tiempo de esa escena, cuando Atsuya volvió de la tienda de prensa, y me preguntó con la mirada qué ocurría. Te llamé.

-¡Ryuuji! –dejaste de reír con Takara, y me miraste. Luego, a Atsuya. Comprendiste, pero aún así, os presenté.- Este es mi marido…

-Midorikawa Ryuuji –dijiste, presentándote tú mismo.

-Yo soy Fubuki Atsuya, el… amigo de Ulvida –dijo al fin él, dudoso.

-Oh, vamos, no seas así –me dirigí a ti-. Es mi pareja, Midorikawa.

-Ajá, ya veo… bueno, pues encantado de conocerte, Atsuya. Y ahora, si me disculpáis, tengo que buscar un hotel, hasta que compre el billete de vuelta a Japón… ¿dónde están las cosas de Taki?

-¿Qué?

-Sí… ¿no pretenderás llevártela, después de dejarme un año entero sin ella?

-¡Pero…! –intenté pararte.

-Dime, ¿habéis facturado ya el equipaje o no? –levantaste la mirada, buscando las maletas.

-No, está todo ahí, pero… ¿qué haces? ¡Midorikawa, por favor! –recogías la maleta de tu hija, sin soltar a esta de tus brazos. No me hiciste caso, solo te diste la vuelta y seguiste andando hacia la salida.- Vale, entiendo que estés molesto porque esté con otra persona, ¡pero eso no te da derecho a quitarme a mi hija!

-Te olvidas de algo: también es mi hija –contestaste, dándote la vuelta, dejando a la niña en el suelo y cogiéndola de la mano.

-Al menos déjame despedirme de ella… -te pedí.

Tú negaste con la cabeza, no querías soltarla por si te engañaba y me la llevaba corriendo, lo sé, pero te rendiste cuando ella te clavó los ojos, haciendo un puchero, como pidiéndote que la dejaras venir hasta mí.

Cuando terminamos despedirnos, creí que Takara iba a montar un escándalo, pero al contrario, se fue contigo, totalmente por voluntad propia. Eso me arrancó unas pocas lágrimas. Tú te acercaste y me pediste perdón, algo triste, y luego te marchaste, sin mirar atrás, con nuestra hija de la mano… te la llevaste.

Atsuya me siguió al poco rato, e intentó consolarme, pero unos besos y un par de abrazos no iban a compensar que tú te hubieras ido… ni que te hubieras llevado a Taki.

-Último aviso para los pasajeros del vuelo 2314 con destino a Nueva York.

Fubuki me miró.

-¿Quieres quedarte?

-Yo… sí, por favor –me derrumbé en sus brazos.- Perdóname, no tienes por qué estar pasando por todo esto, Atsuya, estás siendo muy bueno conmigo.

-Eh, ¿qué otra cosa iba a hacer? Solo quiero que estés bien. Vamos, volveremos al hotel, más tarde les buscaremos, ¿vale? –me prometió, comprensivo. Más de lo que me merecía.- Tú relájate, lo solucionaremos, ya verás…

FIN POV ULVIDA

POV MIDORIKAWA

Takara había cambiado. Tú habías cambiado. Yo no quería hacerte daño, pero no iba a permitir que un desconocido me robara a mi propia sangre. Observé a mi hija curiosear todo lo que había en la habitación. No era gran cosa, no me quedó mucho dinero después de pagar el maldito billete. Taki llegó al mini bar, abrió la puerta y sonrió, maravillada.

-¡Mira lo que he encontrado, papá, alguien nos ha dejado bebidas! ¿Qué quieres tú? –esbocé algo parecido a una sonrisa.

-Deja eso, pequeña. No es nuestro.

-¿Cómo que no? ¿Y entonces por qué está aquí? –me levanté y cerré la puerta del pequeño armario.

-Es una estrategia que tienen los hoteles para sacarles dinero a sus clientes. Pero yo no tengo ese dinero, así que… déjalo –le ofrecí la mano.- Anda, ven.

Ella vino conmigo, y se tumbó a mi lado en la cama. Estaba pensando en preguntarle sobre ese hombre que estaba contigo en el aeropuerto, pero no me habría sentido muy mal al utilizar a mi hija para sacar información. Además, no era del todo necesario saberlo.

-¿Qué va a pasar ahora, papá? ¿Mamá va a dejar a Atsuya y se va a ir contigo? Yo no quiero que eso pase, a mí me gusta Atsuya, siempre juega conmigo cuando se lo mando -¿Cuando se lo manda? Vaya, ha heredado tu carácter-. ¿A ti te cae bien? Si os lleváis bien, podríamos vivir todos juntos –Takara me miró con ojos brillantes, dándose cuenta de mi expresión.- Pero si no… yo me quedaría contigo, porque eres mi papá –reflexionó, poniendo una cara muy tierna. La abracé. No sabía que Takara sería así.

-Takara… ¿qué te dijo mamá sobre tu papá todo este último año?

-Um… dijo que tú nos abandonaste y te fuiste con una señora… -abrí la boca para protestar.- Tranquilo, yo no la creí. Bueno, es que después encontré una caja con un montón de fotos. Me guardé esta. Sabía que eras tú, por eso no me sorprendí en el aeropuerto –me enseñó una foto en la que salíamos ella y yo discutiendo.- No es la más bonita que encontré, por cierto, ¿a quién se le ocurre hacer una foto a dos personas mientras discuten?, pero es que solo me dio tiempo a coger esa.

-… hablas muy rápido para tener tres años… -dije, sorprendido, mirando la foto.

-¡Y ocho meses! –Añadió, molesta.- Ya lo sé, mamá dice que soy más lista de lo normal.

-Lo eres, mi amor –le di un beso en la frente y me levanté de la cama.- ¿Te gustaría volver a casa?

-Sí, dejé muchas cosas allí. No me dio tiempo a coger nada, mamá dijo que teníamos que irnos porque nos habían encontrado y…

-Me refiero a tu verdadera casa. A Japón.

-¿En serio? No sé… ¿y mami? No la llevarías a ella, ¿verdad? –suspiré, mirando al suelo. En realidad, te llevaría, pero tú no habrías querido. Al menos, no como estaban las cosas. Se me iba a hacer muy raro la casa vacía sin ti, como se me había hecho ya sin las dos. Con Takara, sé que las cosas mejorarían, pero igualmente tú no volverías.

-No… lo siento. Verás, no es que yo no quiera, el problema es que tu madre no quiere admitir que no está enamorada de Atsuya. Si no fuera tan cabezota… -maldije, entre dientes.- Yo la quiero mucho. Igual que a ti, pero… ella… uf, no sé. Realmente, esto me supera.

No quería transmitirle a Taki-chan que la culpa era tuya, pero me salió así. Era muy difícil de explicar, lo que había pasado, y a la vez tan sencillo, que no se podía. Un lío hasta para mí, cuanto más para mi hija de tres años. Y ocho meses (:

De repente, noté que esta se entristeció:

-Por favor, papá, habla con ella. Yo no quiero elegir entre los dos, quiero que estéis los dos juntos. Dile todo lo que me has dicho a mí, sé que no se enfadará, porque ella te quiere, díselo, y volverá, papi, por favor… -estaba llorando.

-No llores, cariño… -llamaron a la puerta. Le sequé las lágrimas a Taki-chan y abrí. Era tu amiguito. En ese momento, me dieron ganas de pegarle, aunque me contuve, porque a Takara le caía bien.- Hola. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hola. He venido a hablar contigo.

-¿Y Ulvida?

-Está en el hotel, ella no sabe que he venido. Por favor, Midorikawa, no cierres, es importante…

-¡Atsuya! –saludó mi hija, apareciendo detrás de mí. Él se agachó y ella le dio un beso en la mejilla. Le sonrió.- ¿Vas a traer a mamá con nosotros a Japón?

-¿Japón…?

-¡No se lo tenías que haber dicho! –la regañé, levemente.- Bueno, ¿qué quieres, Atsuya?

-¿Puede ser en otra parte? –preguntó, mirando a Takara. Puse los ojos en blanco, ¿qué querría ese cretino?

-Si insistes…

**(:**

**Tengo una pregunta, ¿queréis que siga con este fic? Me gustaría saberlo, porque tengo demasiados sin terminar, y quiero ir cerrando aquellos que no os interesen mucho. Necesito saberlo para continuar de una manera o de otra, así que contestad, por favor.**

**Y ahora decidme, ¿merezco algún review?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12: Cuál de los dos caminos escoger**

**Ok, ok, vale, hice mal la pregunta, no digo terminarlo sin ningún otro capítulo, digo que si lo voy enfocando hacia un fin definitivo, o queréis que la historie continúe.**

**Ah, jeje, así que el AtsuUlvi es una pareja rara… a mí me cuadra perfectamente, pensé en Atsuya como pareja de Ulvida porque tienen el mismo mal genio -.- eso según yo, claro.**

-Tengo que hablar contigo.

-Eso ya lo has dicho –Atsuya suspiró. Parecía que no tenía ganas de aquello, y si debo ser sincero, yo tampoco. ¿Qué me importaba a mí lo que pensara ese gañán? Solo me había causado problemas, muchos problemas, y desde luego que el solo verle me hastiaba. Aún así, me senté en el sillón de la salita de espera y me dispuse a escuchar.- Bien, ¿qué pasa?

-Debo confesarte que hace unos años yo no me veía haciendo nada parecido… por dios, ni loco… -masculló, mirando para otro lado. Luego, volvió a girar la vista y me miró.- Pero Ulvida lo ha cambiado todo. No quiero aburrirte con detalles, entre otras cosas porque sé que no te interesan, pero antes yo no era de esos hombres que se quedarían más de una noche con una mujer, no sé… si me entiendes…

-Sí, te entiendo… -"claro que te entiendo, cabrón, ¿y por qué no hiciste lo mismo con ella?" pensé en esos momentos.

-Vale. Verás, en el pasado yo no he sido una buena persona. Es más, he hecho muchísimo daño a gente que no se lo merecía y yo… sí, he sido un hijo de puta. Pero ahora es distinto. He pensado en todo lo que he hecho, de lo que nada ha sido bueno, y he decidido que me ha llegado la hora de, digamos, redimirme.

-Pues robándome a mi familia vas de culo… -él frunció el ceño.

-No es eso. Quiero hacer algo por tu mujer, pero algo que le ayude de verdad, porque me ha ayudado mucho, y nunca habré hecho lo suficiente para agradecérselo –clavó sus ojos en mi mirada indiferente.- Lo que quiero hacer tiene que ver contigo. Sé que la quieres, que la quieres mucho, y sé que ella a ti también. Desde siempre. Y yo no soy quién para romper una familia, así que prometo desaparecer…

-¡Bien! Empiezas a hablar mi idioma –exclamé, más tolerante. ¿Se iba dejándome vía libre? Mejor, así no tendría que ocuparme yo de echarle de tu vida.

-Oye, espera, no creas que te la voy a dejar así como así. Yo también siento algo por ella, y es muy fuerte, pero sólo quiero que sea feliz, y si conmigo no lo es, entonces, la dejaré. Quiero que sepas que si ella te ama de verdad, cosa que apenas dudo, -soltó un breve suspiro- será tuya. Lo juro.

-Pero… -me adelanté. Siempre hay un _pero_, las cosas no son jamás perfectas.

-Pero si me asegura que es feliz conmigo y que me quiere a mí –algo que yo veía prácticamente imposible, pero que de todas maneras me asustaba bastante- tú firmarás el divorcio y ella se casará conmigo.

-Debes estar de broma.

-En absoluto. Hablo totalmente en serio –me aseguró-. ¿Aceptas ese trato?

Lo miré, atónito.

-Tú… estás loco. No, claro que no, ¿crees que sea imbécil? Alguien con tu pasado no va a cumplir honestamente ninguna promesa, además, no te conozco, ¿cómo sé que no la quieres hacer daño? –Negué rotundamente con la cabeza.- No. Puede que a mi hija le caigas bien, pero a mí no me agradas para nada.

El peli rosado se levantó, suspirando de nuevo, se dio la vuelta justo cuando iba a salir por la puerta, se paró y me dijo:

-Piénsalo. Aunque te entiendo. Yo tampoco me fiaría de mí mismo.

Se marchó, al fin.

3 horas después…

POV ULVIDA

-¡Ya estoy aquí, cariño! –avisó la voz de Fubuki.

Me cogió meditando las opciones que tenía entonces. Estaba pensando, me había roto la cabeza intentando encontrar la solución a tantos problemas que se habían presentado de pronto, y por un estúpido error… si aquel día, hace más de un año, hubiera escuchado tu defensa, ahora mismo estaríamos en Japón, los tres, sin nadie que se interpusiera entre nosotros, quizá con otro hijo, ¿quién sabe?

Y lo más importante, el futuro de Takara estaría asegurado. Los especialistas me advirtieron de que si no aprovechaba el talento de Taki-chan desde muy pequeña, se iría perdiendo, hasta ser como cualquier otra niña normal. Pensé en eso. Tampoco habría estado mal que fuese como los demás niños. Pero más adelante ella me agradecería si la ayudaba a desarrollar su potencial. Pero si por el contrario no lo hacía, por culpa de estar yendo de un sitio a otro, o de una casa a otra, como los hijos de padres separados, entonces sería responsabilidad mía.

No quería llegar a eso, pero tendría que elegir, o su vida o la mía. Creo que está claro cuál elegí yo.

-¿Qué tal, se te ha ocurrido algo? –me preguntó.

-He tomado una decisión importante. Pero antes dime, ¿dónde has estado?

-¿Eh? Ah, eso… te estaba buscando un abogado –inventó él, rápidamente.

-¿Un abogado? ¿Y para qué? No creo que Ryuuji quiera fastidiarme con el divorcio… -Atsuya arrugó el rostro.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Bueno, que… -preferí evitar el tema- no sé, Atsuya. Todavía hay muchas cosas que arreglar. Pienso mandar a Takara a un colegio adecuado para ella el curso que viene, algo para lo que tendría que negociar con Midorikawa. Pero uno de los mejores colegios que hay está en Japón y… es el más cercano… -le miré rogando, como si me hiciera falta convencerle. Sabía que él estaría dispuesto a todo si yo se lo pedía. No obstante, su respuesta fue de lo más sorprendente:

-Bueno, antes de empapelarte hasta las orejas con tu ex, yo que tú me aseguraría de que esto es lo que quieres, y no lo que tenías antes –después de ese misterioso comentario, siguió hablando él- Ulvida, voy a preguntarte algo, y me gustaría que me contestaras honestamente. De verdad, no me enfadaré.

No entendí nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero acepté.

-¿Me quieres, Ulvida? -¿qué eran esas preguntas? Creí que todas las veces que se lo había dicho, serían suficientes.

-Qué tontería, ¿cuántas veces…? –empecé a decir, antes de que él me callara.

-Responde, sí o no.

-Sí –resoplé. Aún no entendía.

-¿Y me amas? –hubo un enorme silencio, pero al final me decanté por un.

-Sí… -él me miró con esos ojos suyos, verdes como la selva, y me preguntó.

-¿Te casarías conmigo, Ulvida? –abrí los míos, sorprendida.

-¿Qué? Lo sé, sí o no… -refunfuñé después de observar su descontento- Pues… sí –sonreí. Pero él no.

-Deja a Midorikawa de una vez por todas, y cásate conmigo, entonces –su tono sonaba como un reto que tenía por seguro que yo no iba a aceptar. De repente creí que me había vuelto loca, ¡no! Que él se había vuelto loco y me lo estaba volviendo a mí también. Iba a reír, pero vi que su expresión no cambiaba de estar seria. Me quedé seria también, y en silencio, convirtiendo la habitación en una jaula de la que habría estado encantada de escapar- Lo sabía…

-¿El qué? ¿Qué sabías?

-Nada, olvida esto, como si nunca hubiera ocurrido.

-¿Cómo? –salió de allí, encerrándose en la habitación contigua.

Le seguí, pero como si todo estuviera minuciosamente maquinado, y todos los detalles de ese plan encajaran a la perfección, alguien llamó a la puerta, cortando mi persecución. Cuál no sería mi sorpresa al observar que el que estaba al otro lado, eras tú, con Taki-chan subida a tus hombros.

-¿Ryuuji? –moviste la mano, saludándome, con una cálida sonrisa, como las de antes. Noté, sorprendida y tocándome la ardiente mejilla, que me había sonrojado.

-¡Hola, mami! –y como si estuvierais sincronizados, te agachaste para que Takara pudiera bajar de donde estaba. Mi hija me abrazó, me dio un beso y luego salió disparada en la dirección en la que, segundos antes, había desaparecido Atsuya.

Los dos nos sentamos, sin decir nada, yo porque no sabía a qué habías venido y tú… pues no tengo ni idea. Pero dejé de preocuparme por eso en seguida, porque pronto comenzaste a hablar.

-Vaya, me estoy acordando de ese día en que nos conocimos, ¿sabes?

-Fue un buen día –primero Atsuya y ahora tú, ¿es que habíais decidido confundirme?- ¿por qué lo has recordado?

-Oh, por todo esto. Es que hemos tenido tanta historia, nos han pasado tantas cosas juntos, hemos hecho tanto los dos… que ahora parece mentira que vayamos a acabar así, ¿no te parece? –preguntaste, pacíficamente. No obstante, tus palabras me calaron.

Tenías mucha razón, contigo había pasado prácticamente toda mi vida, desde la infancia hasta ahora… Entonces, soltaste algo que hizo que casi me atragantara con el vaso de agua que justo estaba bebiendo.

-Tú has sido siempre la que me robó el corazón. Y estoy seguro de que si, ahora mismo, Atsuya no estuviera contigo, vendrías conmigo de vuelta a casa. Para estar otra vez juntos, y esta vez, para siempre.

-¿Cómo…?

-Por favor, Ulvida, no pidas el divorcio, no hagas eso.

-Mido…

-Sabes que te quiero. Bueno, vale, creo que hace mucho que no te lo digo –dijiste-, pero quiero que sepas que eres mi todo, y por lo tanto cuando te fuiste me dejaste sin nada, que te amo más que a mi vida, que nada ha sido lo mismo sin ti. Y que no me habría hecho falta comprobarlo, porque yo ya sabía que si tú no estás, soy un desastre. Te necesito tanto… -parecía una locura, visto desde cualquier perspectiva, pero lo cierto es que en verdad te escuchaba, y lo estaba seriamente considerando- Si volvieras a mi lado, me harías la persona más feliz del mundo, te lo aseguro. Nuestra familia no tiene por qué romperse solo por un error, por un estúpido error. Vuelve, y yo te juro que te lo prometeré y lo cumpliré, te prometo que te amaré toda mi vida.

Después de todo aquello, realmente no supe qué decir. Al inicio me quedé en estado de shock, y justo cuando iba a contestar, apareció Fubuki por la puerta de la otra habitación, con Takara en brazos.

-Bueno, tú eliges.

¿Cuál de los dos caminos escoger?

**¡Tachan! ¿Qué tal, os ha parecido largo, corto, empalagoso, con demasiado diálogo? Decidlo y lo mejoraré.**

**Adióooos! Review? (:**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13: Ahora sí que no**

**¡Gracias por los reviews! ^w^ **

**Quesna-ai****: me gusta poner el lado vulnerable de Atsuya ewe**

**Y bien, aquí está el último ultimísimo capítulo de TE AMARÉ TODA MI VIDA. ¡No me matéis! Recordad: lo bueno, si breve, dos veces bueno. Así que aquí tenéis**

**Y nada más, solo mencionar que pensé que os gustaría ver más MidoxUlvi ya que es el último capítulo, así que exprimí mi cabeza para que se me ocurriera algo que mereciese la pena, aunque creo que no pude hacer mucho... =$  
**

POV MIDORIKAWA

Me miraste, cogiendo aire, empezando una sonrisa que terminaste en mis brazos, después de decir lo que llevaba más de un año esperando oírte:

-Te quiero a ti, Ryuuji-kun.

Solamente reí, a sabiendas de que Atsuya me estaba mirando. Y lo sentía por él, porque al fin y al cabo, no era tan mala persona, pero es que la felicidad movía todo mi cuerpo, en esos momentos. Al fin te recuperé. Te abrazaba, te besaba, era como si necesitara en ese mismo instante recuperar también todo el tiempo que habíamos permanecido separados.

Entonces, Takara me dio unos tirones de la camisa, para que no la dejásemos fuera. La cogí, y ella se unió a la celebración. Pronto me di cuenta de que miraba a Atsuya, quien se había quedado fuera de todo, ausente. Me dio pena, y probablemente a Takara igual, porque se bajó de tus brazos a la fuerza y fue hasta el peli rosa, que seguía ensimismado.

Le cogió la mano, y este la miró. Luego ella se abrazó a él, antes de que se agachara y le correspondiera. Verlos así te afectó. Para mí era una situación muy violenta, al igual que para Atsuya, pero seguramente, tú lo estarías pasando peor que ninguno de nosotros.

FIN POV MIDORIKAWA

POIV ULVIDA

Clavé los ojos en Atsuya y Takara. Yo también quería abrazarle, y decirle cuánto lo sentía. Me había ayudado tanto… era muy injusto que le estuviera haciendo aquello, ojalá la situación pudiera haber sido otra, pero qué podía hacer yo.

-Te echaré de menos, Atsuya.

Fue lo que dijo Takara, antes de que el peli rosa se levantara, y saliese por la puerta de la habitación. Se dio la vuelta y sonrió, levemente. Muy levemente.

-Adiós, Ulvida. Takara. Y… Midorikawa, supongo. Espero –suspiró, con la cabeza gacha- que seáis felices a partir de ahora, y que nadie como yo os lo estropee… -¿cómo podía decir eso?

-Atsuya, tú no has… -pero él ya se había marchado, no podía verle, ni oír su voz.

Adiviné que los próximos días iban a ser raros, y que me iba a costar olvidarlo. Porque aunque no sentía lo mismo por él que por ti, significaba mucho haberle tenido a mi lado cuando todo era tan difícil.

Mi hija se dio la vuelta, con una mueca de disgusto.

-Bueno –dijo, observando que nuestras manos se entrelazaban-, ¿ya no le veremos más?

Sonreí.

-No lo sé. Quizás sí –te miré. Habría esperado un gesto irónico o de molestia, pero solo asentiste con una dulce sonrisa en tu boca, cogiste a Takara y le hablaste de ir a Japón, y olvidarse de las cosas tristes, asegurándote de que yo te escuchaba también.

De acuerdo, puede que tuvieras muchas ganas de volver, pero yo necesitaba encontrar a Atsuya y pedirle perdón, aunque fuera sola. En cuanto Takara se fue de la habitación, te dirigiste a mí y me abrazaste, susurrándome que no me preocupara. Y aunque eso no me ayudara demasiado, me enterneció y te besé otra vez, rodeando tu cuello con mis manos. Me separé, sin retirar mis manos. Eres tan… tan tú…

-Me parece que quieres ir tras él, ¿verdad? –ya no estabas nada molesto. Sonreías.

-Sí. Debo agradecerle muchas cosas –bajaste la mirada con culpabilidad- Eh, pero ahora no. Ahora me apetece otra cosa.

-¿Es lo que estoy pensando? –preguntaste, con una sonrisa.

-Um… no sé, ¿qué estás pensando? –te devolví el gesto.

-En… ¡helado, por supuesto! ¿A Taki-chan le sigue gustando el de fresa y nata? Porque he descubierto un nuevo sabor que… -te miré, perpleja. ¿En serio…? U.u Eso había roto un poco la atmósfera.

-¡Midorikawa!

-No… no era eso, ¿verdad? –Dijiste, avergonzado- Es que tengo hambre.

-Jajaja, qué raro, ¿no? Tú, con hambre… -te enfurruñaste un poco, aflojando las manos que tenías alrededor de mis caderas, entonces, te dije- bueno, entonces cómeme a besos –reí, deseando juntar otra vez nuestros labios.

-No lo digas dos veces… -contestaste, complaciéndome. Entonces, oímos un silbido detrás de nosotros. Miré, de reojo: era la niña. Tú te separaste, divertido- ¿Qué le has estado enseñando todo este tiempo?

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Hizo amistad con Atsuya, eso debería explicarlo todo… -hay que decir que él se portó bastante bien, en casa, pero seguía haciendo esa clase de comentarios y de gestos, de vez en cuando, y a Takara le encantaba imitarle. Pero solo en las cosas malas, claro… ¬¬

-Mamá, si tú vas a ir a verle, yo quiero ir contigo –pidió Takara, aunque su voz no expresaba petición, sino más bien, una orden- Y tú, haz las maletas mientras tanto –te mandó, tratándote como a un criado. Levantaste la mano, en señal de stop, meneando la cabeza.

A continuación, os pusisteis a discutir, mientras yo os miraba, nostálgica. Veros así otra vez era como volver al pasado… ojalá pudiera hacerlo, pensaba a veces, y cambiar lo que pasó, porque marcharme era lo único de lo que me arrepentía en toda mi vida.

-¡Eh, espera! ¿Qué hago discutiendo contigo? ¡Se supone que el padre aquí soy yo! –exclamaste, frustrado porque Takara siempre encontraba una respuesta a cada cosa que le discutías. La verdad, sí que era muy lista…

-Parad… -dije- Takara, dentro de un ratito, iremos a casa a buscar cosas, y de paso a ver si Atsuya está por allí, pero ahora deja que hable con papá un rato, ¿vale, mi amor? –mi hija suspiró, y asintió, viendo cómo tú y yo nos íbamos a la otra habitación.

Cerraste la puerta, haciendo antes un gesto de victoria para chinchar a Taki, riendo malvadamente por lo bajo. Te miré, meneando la cabeza, desde que te conocí no habías cambiado demasiado…

Luego toda tu atención pasó a ser mía, lo que llevaba esperando yo.

-Oye, ¿en verdad sólo querías hablar? –preguntaste, algo decepcionado.

-De momento… -dije, para tu disgusto, aunque ese de momento te dio esperanzas- Ryu-kun, en este año, sabes que Taki ha empezado preescolar –asentiste-, bien, hace una semana, los psicólogos del colegio me llamaron para decirme que ella es una niña… especial. Me dieron a firmar esto –saqué de un cajón un documento, y te lo tendí, aunque el hecho de que lo tuvieras al revés, me hizo comprender que solo fingías leerlo mientras esperabas a que yo te contara. Te lo arrebaté- es una solicitud de ingreso en un colegio para superdotados, en Japón.

-¿De verdad? Ya sabía yo que mi niña era muy lista –te alegraste- Vale, eso es genial pero… ¿alguna otra cosa más?

–Bueno, ahora… ¿puedes pagar la matrícula? Digo, porque necesitaría que te pusieras a trabajar, yo no tengo tanto dinero, y quiero aprovechar el talento de Takara.

-Tengo trabajo en la protectora de animales (N/A: en mi opinión, eso es muy tierno ewe) –empezaste a acorralarme contra la cama- No es muy bueno, pero pagan bien. Aparte, están nuestros ahorros y… resumiendo, que no te preocupes, podemos permitírnoslo. ¿Algo más? –te acercaste peligrosamente a mi boca, esperando. Negué- Bueno, pues preferiría empezar a comerte antes de que me ruja el estómago.

…

Media hora más tarde, terminaba de ponerme los vaqueros para llevar a nuestra hija a recoger las cosas de casa de Atsuya. Al fin y al cabo, no creo que le gustara tener recuerdos míos allí, además de que debía hablar con él sin falta, no podía permitirme marcharme de allí sin dejarle claro que él no había sido ninguna molestia, y que aunque ya nunca volviera a ser como antes, le quería mucho y era un gran amigo.

Llegué al portal, Takara saludó al viejo portero, con una sonrisa. El hombre se la devolvió, y entonces se dirigió a mí, parecía incómodo.

-¿Vienen a ver al señor Fubuki? –Preguntó, yo asentí- Me ha pedido que por favor las convenza de que no pasen. Pero yo no puedo obligarlas, así que me gustaría que me escucharan antes de seguir andando –decidí hacerle caso. Me paré por completo- Esta mañana ha enviado todas sus cosas a una dirección de Japón, así que me ha dicho que le diga que por eso no tienen que preocuparse.

-¿Cómo?

-Por favor… me dijo que usted insistiría, y me comunicó que entonces le dijera que él no tiene para nada ganas de verlas a ninguna, que… bueno, sus palabras –se removió, incómodo de nuevo- fueron más o menos que ya había entendido que él no pinta nada en su vida, señora, y prefiere no… hurgar en la herida –luego se pasó la mano por el pelo, había acabado el discurso – Señora… ¿qué ha pasado?

-Nada, nada, don Gerónimo. ¿Puede cuidar de Takara un momento? Tengo que hablar con Atsu… el señor Fubuki –refunfuñé.

Me asusté cuando vi la primera puerta a la izquierda en la que había pasado una pequeña parte de mi vida, entreabierta. Pensé en si habrían entrado a robar, pero entendí que era Atsuya al oír en la televisión el efecto de sonido de risas en una comedia americana, de esas que él solía ver. Abrió del todo la puerta, apareciendo ante mí, como si me esperara. Suspiró.

-No te das por vencida, ¿eh? Pasa.

-Perdone si le molesto, señor Fubuki –contesté. Él rió tristemente y cerró la puerta.

-Iba a salir –aclaró enseguida- No creas que voy a quedarme encerrado solo porque tú…

-Mentiroso, hoy dan tu programa favorito, nunca te lo pierdes –repliqué- No, Atsuya, ahora en serio, ¿lo que ha dicho el conserje es verdad? ¿Has mandado nuestras cosas a Japón? –Él bajó la cabeza- Mierda. Espera, no, yo venía a pedirte perdón, ¿vale?

-¿A mí? –Se extrañó- No es necesario. Sea lo que sea date por perdonada.

-Lo siento, Atsuya. Sé que no es nada justo para ti. Me he portado como una idiota, ni siquiera debí haberte dado esperanzas, cuando sabía que… bueno…

Negó con la cabeza.

-Déjalo, Ulvida, ya lo sé. Y el tonto soy yo, ¿sabes? Porque, en realidad, siempre lo he sabido. Todo este tiempo… lo que tú… cuando estábamos juntos sé que pensabas en él. Lo hacías, ¿verdad? Tenía la impresión de estar volviéndome paranoico, hasta que esto ha ocurrido, y ahora me siento como un idiota. Pero al menos, un idiota que no se equivocaba…

-Para, ¿quieres? –apreté los puños. No me sentía bien con él y encima lo empeoraba todo- Yo tampoco lo estaba pasando precisamente bien con eso, ¿sabes? Y a eso tengo que sumarle la culpabilidad de haberte utilizado –el pobre se derrumbó en el sofá, sin decir nada- Perdóname, Atsuya, perdóname, tú has sido muy importante, no creas que no. Casi ha sido como si te amara.

-Casi… -susurró- Me lo tengo merecido.

-¡Qué dices, idiota! Tú eres muy especial y el que hayas cometido errores no tiene que condicionar tu vida. No te mereces esto. Y una vez más lo siento.

-Deja de disculparte, Shiro tenía razón.

-¡No! Bueno, lo que hiciste no estuvo bien pero no es para que luego tengas la culpa de todo lo que pase, ¿no?

-Me acosté con su mujer… fui… soy –rectificó- soy un gilipollas, jamás voy a encontrar a alguien, y menos siendo una persona tan horrible.

-Ah… deja de decir estupideces, mira, yo… ahora me tengo que ir, pero antes quiero que sepas una cosa –me miró, intrigado- voy a echarte muchísimo de menos. Nunca voy a olvidarte. Y recuerda, por favor, sí encontrarás lo que buscas, serás feliz, ya lo verás –me levanté para irme, pero cuando ya cruzaba la puerta principal recordé algo-. ¡Y Atsuya!

-¿Sí? –dijo desde el salón, con la voz apagada. No quería demostrarlo pero estaba destrozado. Me sentí fatal.

-Es hora de que hables con tu hermano. Sé que te perdonará.

FIN POV ULVIDA

La peli azul se marchó, algo decaída, y pensando en la explicación que iba a darle a su hija, pero lo que no sabía, era que entre alguna que otra lágrima furtiva, una sonrisa adornaba la cara de Atsuya, gracias a ella.

UNOS DÍAS DESPUÉS

-¡Mamá, mamá, yo me acuerdo de esto! –exclama Takara, admirando la fachada de su antigua casa. Allí es donde vivirá otra vez, a partir de ahora, y hasta que hiciera su propia vida. La pareja se mira entre ellos, sonrientes.

Entran en la casa, los muebles están llenos de polvo, no hay luz ni agua y todo está un poco desordenado, tal y como lo había dejado Ryuuji cuando se fue, hace escasos días. Ulvida mira a su alrededor, sintiéndose mejor que nunca, en casa otra vez, y ahora sí que no, nunca volverá a marcharse de allí. Llora, sin querer. Hay tantos recuerdos…

Su marido la abraza, sonriendo.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí… estoy muy bien, Mido-chan. Gracias. Gracias por no rendirte.

Midorikawa sonríe. Al fin, al fin después de sufrir tanto, tiene motivos para ser feliz.

**Dios mío, espero que os haya gustado, me da miedo no haberle dado el final que esperabais.**

**Por supuesto, habrá epílogo… ya he pensado cómo hacerlo, de hecho, está empezado. Bueno, ha sido un placer leer vuestros comentarios y aunque no hayáis comentado, no sabéis cuánto agradezco a cada uno de vosotros haber estado aquí. Se lo agradezco a Kozuue, Mizuki-chan-18, tqgirlxulatq23, fubuki-kun, Mar 2310, Akure-Maeko 16, toaneo07, camixlove, quesna-ai, xxayamexx, Mademoiselle le Chat, featheredmoonwings, harunithaa, , y Kv-chan. Todos los que alguna vez han comentado. Y bueno, quería pedir a quien no comente, que por ser el último (bueno, sin contar el epílogo), ¡comentad! Venga, aunque sea solo para decir si os ha gustado (:**

**Me ha encantado estar con vosotros, me emociona saber que, un capítulo más, y cambiaré el estado del fic a complete. Os quiero, mis queridos lectores (:**

**¡Sayonara!**


	14. Epílogo :D

**¡Hello! Bueno, este sí que es el final, o más bien un "¿qué pasó con…?" Espero haber acertado… ¡ah, qué nervios ^^! Cuando lleguen los review, si llegan, sabré si os gusta, en fin, leed antes de que me ponga a parlotear sobre cosas sin sentido ¬¬  
**

**EPÍLOGO**

-Es normal que estés nerviosa, pero por favor, ¡ESTATE QUIETA O VAS A CONSEGUIR QUE TE CLAVE UN ALFILER! –la madre de la novia sacaba todo su genio cuando, a escasos minutos de empezar, debía terminar de arreglarle el vestido a su hija. La barriga de cuatro meses comenzaba a abultar más de lo que todos esperaban. Quizá fuera un sietemesino, o gemelos. La novia gritó.

-¡Mamá, ME HAS PINCHADO! ¬¬

-¡Te lo dije! –contestó Ulvida, enojada, sosteniendo un trozo de tela en la mano- Vamos, Taki-chan, te lo pido por última vez, no te muevas.

-No aguanto aquí de pie, llevo horas así. Seguro que esto no es bueno para el bebé.

-¿Sabes qué? Me estás poniendo nerviosa a mí. Ohhhmm –cerró los ojos, meditando- inspira… espira… Uf, vale, intentémoslo de nuevo –dio las últimas punzadas- ¡Por fin! –Se alejó y la miró- Cariño… puede que esté en contra de todo esto, y que vaya a matarte por casarte con ese tipo, pero… estás preciosa.

-Gracias, mamá –contestó la oji negra, abrazándola. Pero la mayor tomó distancias, con miedo de estropear el último retoque.

-Que se descosa y te juro que te suelto allí, en el altar mismo, el discursito de tomar precauciones.

-Ah… -suspiró. Cogió su ramo y se miró al espejo. Su madre tenía razón, estaba muy guapa. Sí, era presumida, pero estaba en lo cierto. Aunque sabía que las cosas podrían haber ido mucho mejor, también podrían haber sido peores. Embarazada a los diecisiete años, sí, bueno, pero al menos de un chico responsable. A sus padres no les caía muy bien, pero ella ignoraba ese pequeño detalle. Además, no lo conocían como ella.

Unos golpes en la puerta la distrajeron de sus pensamientos. Era su padre, con sus hermanos pequeños. Sonrió ante un pensamiento divertido que se le pasó por la cabeza. Ulvida la regañaba por no tomar precauciones, pero ella no se había aplicado mucho el cuento. Le chocó la mano al mayor, Kazuo, de pelo corto y azul, y dirigió una mirada dulce a las dos pequeñas. Una de cinco años, pelo verde y ojos azules y la otra de dos, con el pelo igual pero los ojos negros. Luego su padre, Ryuuji, dejó a las pequeñas en el suelo y se acercó.

-Estás muy guapa, mi niña. Qué rápido pasa el tiempo… -comentó, nostálgico.

-No pasa rápido, es que Takara siempre ha estado tan adelantada…

-¡Mamá!

-Lo decía por tener un doctorado a tu edad, cariño.

-Sí, seguro –ironizó la peli azul menor. Sonaron las campanas, todo estaba a punto de empezar. Ulvida cogió a las pequeñas y se las llevó de allí, dejando solos al padre y la hija, que aún no dejaba de mirarse al espejo, preocupada.

-Cariño, mejor date prisa. Por mi experiencia puedo decirte que no se pasa muy bien siendo novio de alguien lenta y despreocupada. Como tu madre… -dijo entre dientes, recordando su propia boda- Todas esas miradas… pobre chico, no tardes, ¿eh? Tus damas de honor te esperan –le dio un beso en la mejilla, antes de irse- Quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgulloso de ti, y tu madre también, aunque no lo diga. ¡Y el novio es un buen chico!-Afirmó, antes de salir por la puerta. Él iba a llevarla hasta el altar, era su padrino. Y la madre de su prometido era la madrina. Aún no sabía cómo diablos consiguieron que Ulvida no se subiera por las paredes al enterarse.

Mientras tanto, en la iglesia, Ulvida luchaba con sus otros tres hijos para que no empezaran a destrozarlo todo, estaban nerviosos, pero ella aún más, no le gustaba nada que las cosas fueran tan rápido. Miró al novio, un chico moreno, de piel algo oscura, y ojos azules. Suspiró. En realidad, era perfecto para Takara, lo único que le molestaba era que iba a irse tan pronto. Habían sido años de escuelas especiales, una cara universidad con tan solo catorce años, su caso no fue entrevistado porque Ulvida no quiso llamar la atención, pero desde luego su hija era muy eficiente. Además, había tenido tiempo de encontrar un inútil que la dejara preñada. Bueno, quizá no fuera tan inútil, pero era lo que Ulvida podía decir cuando se quejaba. El chico notó que su suegra, le miraba fijamente, y por hacer algo, la saludó. Esta apartó la mirada, muy digna.

Entonces vieron a Midorikawa entrar por la puerta y colocarse en su puesto. Las damas de honor: dos de las mejores amigas de Takara y su hermana de cinco años, salieron a buscar a la novia, como estaba planeado.

Ulvida soltó la mano de su hija de cinco años, Asami, para que fuera con las demás a buscar a su hermana, y se concentró en controlar a los otros dos. Entonces, la puerta se abrió de golpe, con un murmullo. Pero no era la novia quien entraba armando un escándalo de mil diablos, sino cierto peli rosa, con una mujer de pelo castaño y un niño pequeño en los brazos. El hombre miró a su alrededor, buscando una cara conocida, divisó a Ulvida al lado del altar y agitó la mano que tenía libre, sonriendo. La oji azul sonrió. Lo sabía, le dijo que encontraría a alguien. La familia se sentó en el último banquito de la fila, ya en silencio.

Fuera, en frente de la puerta donde iba a casarse, Takara cogía aire, intentando tranquilizarse. Sus amigas le dieron ánimos, y su hermanita un beso.

-Te quiero mucho, Taki-chan.

-Y yo a ti, Asami. Venga, ahora tú ve delante con la cestita de rosas, no las tires demasiado rápido, por favor. Ah, y ponte esto –le puso a su hermana una de las flores en el pelo. Asami sonrió.

-Vale, onee-chan. Estás muy guapa, yo de mayor llevaré tu vestido en mi boda –aseguró Asami. La mayor rió y se irguió, después de darle un beso en la frente a la pequeña.

Las mayores cogieron la cola del vestido, que finalmente había sido largo, con un tocado en el pelo, que iba suelto, y un velo algo más largo que el pelo, enganchado al tocado dolorosamente con unas horquillas. Pensaba quitarse esa forma de tortura en cuanto llegaran al banquete, pero ahora solo respiró hondo y se abrieron las puertas para ella.

Al entrar, primero esperó a que empezara la música, y entre tanto vio a su padre, a su izquierda, y al resto de invitados que la miraban sonriendo. Saludó tímidamente, y entonces oyó que alguien chistaba. Miró a su derecha. Una cara de ojos verdes, pelo rosa, muy familiar…

-¿Atsuya? –dijo la joven novia, emocionada. No le había visto desde que tenía seis años.

-Estás preciosa, ¡suerte! –le susurró él, guiñándole un ojo y levantando el pulgar en signo de OK. Ella sonrió y miró para abajo, más nerviosa que en toda su vida.

La música empezó, y ella, mirando a sus damas, caminó hasta su padre, que la cogió del brazo, y los dos comenzaron a andar hacia el altar, por el pasillo nupcial. Cualquiera que los hubiera visto, no podría haber dicho cuál de los dos estaba más nervioso. Asami iba delante, mirando de tanto en tanto a Takara, buscando su aprobación, no quería ir demasiado rápido ni muy lento, quería hacerlo bien porque no quería fallar a su hermanita. La mayor asintió cada vez que Asami miraba. Eso las tranquilizó a las dos. Al menos, Takara sabía que no estaba sola.

Llegaron al altar, Ryuuji le apretó la mano, sonriéndola y se puso al lado de su mujer. La ceremonia transcurrió normalmente, ningún incidente, nada fuera de lo común. Lo único que pasó fue que Sora, la más pequeña de los hermanos Midorikawa, casi se tragó los anillos, pero Kazuo lo evitó a tiempo, limpiándolos con la esquina de su traje y llevándoselos a unos confusos novios: ellos no habían visto qué había pasado. Takara miró a Kazuo entrecerrando los ojos, desconfiada, pero cogió el anillo y se lo puso a su casi ya marido, mientras daba el sí quiero. En ese momento, Ulvida suspiró, y Ryuuji la besó en la mejilla, tranquilizándola.

-Entonces, yo os declaro marido y mujer –sentenció el cura- Puedes besar a la novia.

Y dicho esto, Shiba Sumei, el nuevo marido de Takara, le dio un beso de película, inclinándose sobre ella y sosteniéndola en sus brazos (no sé si me explico), ante los aplausos de todos los allí presentes, el sonrojo de Takara y la mirada asesina de una madre indignada.

…

El banquete se celebró en un hotel de la zona, muy prestigioso, ya que la familia del novio tenía bastante dinero, y Takara aún guardaba los fondos de sus numerosos premios, en concursos y los de algún que otro trabajo de verano.

Cuando llegó el momento del baile de los novios, sonó la canción Angels, y Takara y Sumei bailaron rodeados por todos o la mayoría de los invitados. Les miraban con ternura, algunos con envidia. Ulvida seguía insatisfecha, jamás pensó que las cosas serían de esa manera. A Ryuuji, Sumei le caía muy bien, aunque él intentara ocultarlo para que ella no se enfadara, pero disimular no era el punto fuerte del peli verde. Después de aquello, llegó el brindis. Todos levantaron sus copas. Champán en la de los adultos, coca cola en las de Asami y Kazuo. Quien hablaba era el padrino de la boda.

-¡Por mi niña! Y por Sumei, que por su bien, espero que la haga muy feliz… ah, y por supuesto por mi nieto, que ya está en camino…

-Os mataré por hacerme abuela tan joven –bromeó Ulvida. Risas- Pero me alegro mucho por vosotros. Espero que seáis muy felices, y que vengáis de vez en cuando a visitarnos.

-Pero si seguiré viviendo en casa, mamá…

Los padres de Takara se miraron con complicidad, sonrientes. Midorikawa sacó un sobre y se lo entregó a Sumei. Takara estaba impaciente.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó ella. El novio abrió la boca, sorprendido.

-Cariño… -dijo, dándole el papel. La novia lo cogió y lo leyó, también con sorpresa.

-¡Dios mío, pero si es la entrada de una casa! –Chilló, enloquecida- ¡Gracias! –los abrazó a los dos, cerrando los ojos de felicidad. Los asistentes aplaudían, riendo.

-Es nuestro regalo de bodas, solo pudimos pagar la entrada, pero los padres de Sumei también os ayudarán, y… -se excusaba Ryuuji. Su hija le calló.

-Papá, mamá, os quiero mucho –les dijo al oído. Se deshizo el abrazo, y acabaron el brindis. Los camareros entraron por la puerta, con la comida.

La gente empezó a comer, y a hablar entre ellos, había como doscientos invitados, ya que la familia Shiba, siendo tan adinerada y prestigiosa, estaba obligada a invitar por cortesía a algunos amigos y conocidos. Los invitados de la novia, entre familia, amigos, y algunos compañeros de clase de Takara, eran menos de la mitad, pero los que más felicitaron a la pareja.

Ulvida y la señora Shiba tuvieron que sentarse al lado, y aunque al principio ninguna de las dos dijo nada, en el postre las dos charlaban como si se conocieran de toda la vida. No eran tan diferentes, a Chiasa, la madre de Sumei, tampoco le hacía mucha gracia la boda, sin embargo, estaba feliz por su hijo. Ulvida le confesó que ella también se alegraba, pero que aún estaba molesta por no haberse enterado hasta tres meses antes, el mismo día que les dijeron también lo del embarazo. Aquel día, la peli azul mayor se puso furiosa, estaba intratable, tan solo Midorikawa logró calmarla un poco, pero después de mucho esfuerzo, y no del todo.

-¿Y cómo es que decidisteis tener tantos hijos? –preguntó Chiasa, extrañada, porque ella tenía un único hijo, Sumei, y le había dado tanto trabajo que ni loca hubiera pensado en tener otro más.

-Oh, no lo decidimos, quiero decir… todo fue sobre la marcha… los únicos que tuvimos aposta fueron a Takara y a Kazuo, porque ella nos martirizó día y noche, pidiendo un hermanito –las dos mujeres sonrieron.

-Bueno, pero Sora es la última, no creo que tengamos más, ¿verdad? –Intervino Midorikawa, con una sonrisa, mirando a su mujer, que estaba ruborizada- ¿Verdad? –repitió, al ver que no contestaba.

-Eh… Ryuuji-kun, te tengo que decir una cosa… -titubeó Ulvida. Chiasa soltó una carcajada, no se lo podía creer. Esa mujer era increíble. El oji negro abrió la boca, asombrado, eso sí que no se lo esperaba, era toda una sorpresa…- eh… verás, esta mañana… yo… es que estoy…

Poco a poco, él fue sonriendo, y luego la abrazó.

-¿Cómo es que con tu experiencia, te sigue costando tanto decirme estas cosas? –Ulvida se cruzó de brazos, librándose de su abrazo.

-Déjame… -dijo, mosqueada.

-¿Qué pasa? –se interesó la oji negra de pelo azul, que estaba medio pegando la oreja pero no se enteró de mucho. Su padre se rió, y su madre profirió unos cuantos insultos, aún molesta. Odiaba que se riera de ella así, y más aún, no soportaba tener que aguantarse ella la risa, porque las carcajadas de Midorikawa eran muy contagiosas. Pronto todos los que estaban cercanos a la mesa principal, donde comían los novios y sus padres, estaban atentos al asunto.

Midorikawa, sin dejar de reírse, señaló a su mujer y cogió del brazo a su hija.

-Sora… jajaja, ¡Sora no va a ser la última! Jaajajaja –le dijo. Atsuya, uno de los que se sentaban cerca de por allí, acompañó en su risa a Ryuuji, comprendiendo lo que había dicho, y luego uno a uno, todos lo fueron pillando. La oji azul le dio un codazo a su esposo, enfadada- Perdona… es que ha sido muy divertido, ¡podrías habérmelo dicho esta mañana!

-¡Que te den! –apartó la cara, enfurruñada. Midorikawa volvió a reír.

Más tarde, la música empezó a sonar de nuevo, y la mayoría de los invitados fueron a la pista de baile. De repente, la canción I love you, de Avril Lavigne, resonó por la sala, ruborizando a dos personitas en especial.

-¿Quién…? –preguntó Midorikawa. Takara le sonrió- Ah, con que has sido tú… -Midorikawa le sonrió también, y tomó a su mujer de la mano- ¿Me concedes este baile? –Ulvida no estaba de humor para bailar, aparte de que le dolía la espalda, pero no pudo negarse. Y es que esa era su canción. La canción de su boda.

**Flashback**

"_Me gusta tu sonrisa, me gusta tu ambiente, me gusta tu estilo, pero esa no es la razón por la que te quiero. Me gusta tu forma de ser, eres una estrella, pero esa no es la razón por la que te quiero"_

-Ah, me encanta esta canción, es tan bonita… me recuerda a ti –Ulvida se acurrucó un poco más en el hombro de su ahora esposo, mientras ellos bailaban la melodía, ante decenas de ojos.

Tenían pocos invitados: amigos, gente que conocieron por ahí, la gente del orfanato… no tenían una familia, ninguno de los dos, no tenían a nadie que luchara por ellos, pero habían seguido adelante por su amor. No tenían a nadie que fuera su padrino, así que se lo pidieron a Hiroto, quien aceptó muy amablemente. Les costó mucho reunir fondos, pero al final lo consiguieron. No hubo nadie que les ayudara en nada, pero su día especial les salió bien. Muy bien.

-A mí me encantas tú –le respondió él, besándola.

Ella lo miró, con esos ojos azules juguetones, aún muy inocentes, y esa sonrisa en su rostro que la hacía tan encantadora, y le había hecho a Ryuuji enamorarse de ella, entre muchas otras cosas. Él la volvió a besar…

"_¿Sientes… me sientes? ¿Sientes lo que siento yo? ¿Necesitas… me necesitas? ¿Me necesitas? Eres tan hermoso… pero esa no es la razón por la que te quiero. No estoy segura de que sepas que la razón por la que te amo eres tú. Siendo tú. Solo tú. La razón por la que te amo, es todo por lo que hemos pasado. Y esta es la razón por la que te quiero."_

**Fin del Flashback**

Repitieron ese mismo baile, algo preocupados ya que no querían robarles protagonismo a los novios, pero Takara insistió en que bailaran, o no cortaría la tarta. La madre suspiró e intentó olvidar el dolor de espalda un momento.

Unos minutos después, Kazuo fotografiaba el momento en el que los recién casados cortaban la tarta: ella sostenía el cuchillo, él tenía la mano sobre la suya, y la otra en la cintura de Takara, mientras la besaba en la mejilla, y ella sonreía. Los padres de los dos se mostraron felices en ese momento, incluida Ulvida, que se le había pasado un poco el mosqueo al bailar su canción y recordar así tiempos felices junto a un joven Ryuuji, y mucha vida por delante. No era que ahora no fuese feliz, pero todo era muy distinto entonces.

Al acabar ese momento, comenzó el baile con los amigos y el resto de la familia, una canción de la que nadie recordaba el nombre pero que todo el mundo conocía, acompañaba los movimientos de algunos invitados que habían salido a la pista. La madre de la novia, que ya había tenido su momento, decidió acercarse a Atsuya por fin.

No habían tenido contacto desde que una vez él fue a visitarlos a Japón. Ya tenían a Kazuo, pero era muy pequeño y el niño no se acordaba. Takara fue la que abrió la puerta, recibiéndole con un gran abrazo. El peli rosa abrazó también a Ulvida y le dio la mano a Midorikawa. Parecía otro… su aspecto no era el de siempre, la mujer no habría sabido decir en qué, pero estaba mejor. Les contó que se había reconciliado con su hermano, hacía ya tiempo, pero que no había podido viajar a otro país por asuntos económicos.

Ahora, once años después, regresaba con una familia ya formada. Atsuya le presentó a Ulvida a su mujer, Sumiko, y a su hijo, y estuvieron hablando un poco. Él casi no se podía creer haber recibido una invitación a la boda, era consciente de la edad de Takara, y enseguida se preocupó. Cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada, se disiparon muchas de sus dudas. De pronto, Asami, que era de la edad del hijo de Atsuya, se acercó y se llevó a este a jugar con ella. La madre del niño fue a vigilarlos. Atsuya y Ulvida se quedaron solos.

-Me alegro de que te haya ido tan bien, ¿sabes? –le dijo la peli azul.

-Gracias. Bueno, veo que tú no has perdido el tiempo… ¿así que la pequeña Sora, dentro de poco ya no será la pequeña, eh? –Se rieron- Siempre me sorprendió cómo eras. Pero te superabas continuamente, y lo sigues haciendo.

-¿Y Sumiko y tú no habéis pensado en tener otro hijo? –Atsuya la miró con cara de extrañado y sorprendido.

-¿¡Estás loca! ¿Tú sabes lo difícil que es sobrevivir a ese pequeño monstruito? ¡Ojalá nunca hubiera aprendido a andar! –Puso una exagerada expresión de terror- Es frustrante. Creí que no me daría más trabajo que Taki-chan, pero vaya… me equivoqué. Por cierto, menuda sorpresa. Embarazada y casada… te ha tocado el gordo, ¡ja! Nunca mejor dicho –dijo, refiriéndose a la barriguita de Takara.

-Mira qué gracioso… Cuando una hija con diecisiete impertinentes años te suelte de golpe que está preñada y que se casa con ese novio al que odias tanto, mientras tú ves la televisión tranquilamente, ya me contarás…

-Bah, eso no es nada. Yo me largué de casa con dieciséis. Luego me detuvieron por conducción temeraria, les di el carné robado de mi padre y me mandaron de vuelta –Ulvida sonrió- Um, bueno, no, lo de Takara es peor, tienes razón. Eh, ¿un brindis por los viejos tiempos?

La oji azul llenó su copa, y la alzó, chocándola con la de su amigo, que en un tiempo muy lejano fue mucho más que eso. Ahora, reían y bebían como cualquier adulto normal, sin líos, sin rencores… La mujer miró a Ryuuji de reojo, que en esos momentos le sonreía, bailando con su hija mientras sostenía a Sora en los brazos. Si, ya podían reírse juntos de la situación de hacía varios años. De repente, a la peli azul se le pasó por la mente hacerle una pregunta al oji verde.

-Oye, Atsuya, ¿cómo fueron las cosas cuando me fui? –El aludido pareció sorprendido de esa pregunta y levantó una ceja- Perdona. Ah, no sé por qué preguntaré estas cosas… -pero su amigo se las arregló para sonreír, agitó la mano restándole importancia.

-Tranquila, estoy bien. Ya no me afecta. Aunque preferiría no hablar de eso contigo… lo siento. Es que no me trae muy buenos recuerdos, que digamos. Solo de mí borracho por algún bar perdido de México -le sonrió, intentando aliviar un poco la tensión del ambiente.

-Está bien –después de una pausa, ella sonrió y se levantó- Tengo que irme, ya sabes… los invitados…

-Sí… oye, Ulvida.

-¿Sí?

-No creas que no me importas. Me importas.

Al recordar ese momento en su casa, antes de irse para siempre, asintió, sonriendo y se marchó, sabiendo que al igual que ella le guardaba en un rincón de su corazón, él también lo hacía. Midorikawa fue hasta ella, visiblemente agotado, y le puso a Sora en brazos, resoplando. También él estaba en su corazón, aunque ocupaba la parte más grande, junto con sus cuatro… cinco hijos. Sonrió.

_Flashback_

_Dos niños pequeños, de aproximadamente seis años, miran las estrellas tumbados en un jardín de hierba verde primaveral._

_-Tengo miedo de que las estrellas se caigan y nos aplasten a todos, como cuando nosotros pisamos las hormiguitas del suelo… -dijo el chico._

_-Eso es una tontería, Mido-chan –contesta la niña, sonriendo- Venga, ¿en serio te crees eso que nos ha contado Nagumo?_

_-¿Pero no has pensado que tenga razón?_

_-Si la tuviera, el mundo se acabaría. ¿Desde cuándo él dice la verdad?_

_-Ya –respondió el niño, más tranquilo- Oye, Ulvi-chan, cuando seamos mayores, y nos vayamos del orfanato, como Hitomiko-chan… ¿Tú crees que seguiremos siendo amigos? –le preguntó el peli verde, mirándola._

_-Ya lo creo. Y seremos los mejores amigos del mundo. Además, seguro que nuestros hijos se harán amigos. Yo tendré cuatro._

_-Ah –Midorikawa pensó un momento- Pues yo cinco._

_Inocentemente, sin saber que había acertado de pleno en cuanto a lo que había dicho, el pequeño cogió la mano de su amiga, y los dos siguieron mirando las estrellas (que no se caerían), sonriendo._

_Fin del Flashback_

**¡Y VIVIERON FELICES PARA SIEMPRE!**

**¿Os ha gustado? Sé que es larguito… Me pasé horas buscando una dichosa canción de amor para Takara y Sumei, cuando se me ocurrió esta, que ya la había escuchado -.- es de Robbie Williams, es preciosa, súper romántica y me encanta, no sé cómo no se me ocurrió antes… ¬¬ (La de Ulvida y Mido pensé que les quedaba perfecta ewe y la escena nació de eso, no al revés)**

**Y bueno, el final me costó, me costó... no sabía cómo acabarlo :s pero me gustaría saber si os ha gustado el flashback u.ù el del final, y si os habéis quedado con ganas de ver alguna otra cosa concreta. Nada más (:  
**

**En fin, os quiero, mis queridos lectores.**

**¡Adiós! Y nos leemos, espero.**

**(:**


End file.
